So much better
by angelflutest
Summary: Destiny Stilinski, older sister of Stiles Stilinski, is protective of her younger brother. Even more so when his best friend gets bitten by a werewolf, which doesn't seem to surprise her. How does she know Derek and Peter? When she goes missing for a few days will anyone care? And why does Derek relax around her and enjoys her company when he can't stand her brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**  
><strong>So this idea absolutely would not leave me alone, so I finally gave in and have some fun with it!<strong>  
><strong>As always I do not own any thing, I only own Destiny, so don't steal her.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy guys!<strong>

Hearing my door open I turned and smiled at my dad.  
>"They called?"<br>He sighed and nodded.  
>"I'll be at the Reserve if anything happened."<br>Walking over I hugged the taller man.  
>"Be safe."<br>He nodded before letting go and walking downstairs, turning I was about to go back to my computer before a thought crossed my mind, spinning around I walked over to my brothers room, quietly opening the door to see him pulling on his jacket and shoes.  
>"You were listening, again."<br>He turned and gave me a goofy grin.  
>"Yeah I was, I'll be back later."<br>I shook my head and walked back to my room, quickly becoming engrossed in my writing.

* * *

><p>A door slamming closed forced me awake, sighing I looked at my computer screen to see three pages written before spinning in my chair in time to see my brother sulking past my doorway.<br>"Got caught didn't you?"  
>He paused and looked at me.<br>"If you must know, yes I did."  
>I laughed as he leaned against my doorway.<br>"Stiles, you know he always finds out."  
>"I know Destiny, I know."<br>I giggled as he continued to sulk to his room, turning around I closed my laptop and decided to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Waking up I sighed before hitting my alarm clock, taking one more moment to enjoy the warmth of my bed before getting up and stealing the shower before Stiles could take all the hot water. Quickly finishing my routine I ducked back into my room as I heard my brother waking up, one look out my window and I knew my dad was gone for the day. Shaking my head I moved to pull on a pair of charcoal dress slacks, a pair of black boots, a white V-neck shirt, and a leather jacket that was seven years old. Nudging Stiles out of the way I focused on doing my make up, covering my blue eyes with a light silver eye shadow and black mascara, pink lip gloss covered my lips.<br>"Quit hogging the mirror Destiny."  
>I scoffed at my brother as he tried to move me out of the way.<br>"Don't make me hit you with this curling iron."  
>I shook it lightly for emphasis while continuing to curl my brunette hair so it fell in large waves down my back.<br>"I'm sure dad would love to see a scar on that pretty face of yours brother."  
>I smirked at him while he half-heartedly glared at me before giving up and leaving the bathroom. Happily I finished my hair, sprayed on some perfume, and walked downstairs, quickly making breakfast burritos for Stiles and I. Sitting at the table I took a bite out of my loaded burrito as Stiles came bounding downstairs, grabbed his burrito and took off out the door. Shaking my head I finished my breakfast before grabbing my purse and walking out to my car, a starburst blue Dodge Challenger with black pinstripes down the sides, all black leather interior. Smiling I sighed before turning the key in the ignition, roaring my car to life before driving to my club. I was the owner of 'Jungle' the only gay club in Beacon Hills, I myself wasn't gay, I simply saw an opportunity and ran with it. Parking my car in the back, I smiled at my bouncer as he waited for me to unlock the door.<br>"You ready for another fun night?"  
>He nodded, laughing lightly as I turned on the lights.<br>"Come on, lots to do before this place is ready for tonight, Friday's are always a bitch."  
>He laughed as we started cleaning, restocking, and just getting ready for the long night ahead, as the day progressed my employees slowly started showing up. By the time it was six everyone had shown up.<br>"Alright guys, it's going to be a long night, just a typical Friday with the usual customers, like always if you have any problems anywhere you let me know immediately. Our cameras are working again, finally, so I will be watching everyone just to make sure we don't have any problems like last week. Any questions?"  
>The guys shook their heads as I grinned at them.<br>"Let's have a good night everyone, remember to have fun."  
>With large grins on everyone's faces the group dispersed where they were supposed to be as the crowd started to trickle in, with one more walk through I moved to the security room, watching the screens that showed me everything that was happening in my club.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanking God tonight didn't have any incidences except for a small fight breaking out between two men, which was easily taken care of, I was able to close the club down for the rest of the night and go home. Pulling into the driveway I wasn't surprised to see my dad gone.<br>"I'm home!"  
>Looking around I was surprised to see Stiles sitting on the staircase with his head in his hands, an old book with a red cover sat next to him.<br>"What's wrong lil brother?"  
>He sighed before looking at me.<br>"Scott's a werewolf."  
>"What?"<br>I took a cautious seat next to the teenager.  
>"What are you talking about Stiles?"<br>He stood up and started pacing.  
>"When we went looking for the body, Scott was bit by a wolf, a werewolf, and now he has better senses and everything, and tonight's the full moon and I don't know where he is."<br>I sighed, shaking my head.  
>"Ok, you do mean, werewolf, as in he changes into a wolf on the full moon?"<br>"Correct."  
>Nodding I shook my head.<br>"Ok, well, let's go find your brother before he kills someone."  
>"You believe me?"<br>I nodded as I stood up, lightly hugging my brother, who was the same height as me.  
>"I took after mom like that, remember? Now come on, Scott's gonna need help."<br>He smiled at me as I grabbed my keys and we climbed into my car since it was faster than Stiles' Jeep. Trying to keep a strait face as Stiles explained his research and how they were certain Derek Hale, whom I haven't seen in six years and had no idea he was back in town, was a werewolf and the one that bit Scott apparently. Shaking my head I watched as the sun started to come up before we finally spotted the dark hair of Scott and the blue blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders. Pulling up next to him I smiled as he opened the back door and slid in, smiling I decided to let the two talk it out as I drove us back towards Scott's house.  
>"You know what actually worries me the most?"<br>"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head."  
>I smirked, vaguely remembering Stiles mentioning the new girl in school.<br>"She probably hates me now."  
>"Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf."<br>Scott looked at me in alarm.  
>"Don't worry sweetie, I won't tell your mom."<br>He nodded as Stiles continued to talk.  
>"Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it."<br>I laughed as Scott scoffed and started to doze off behind us.  
>"Well, so much for this year being a normal year."<br>Stiles laughed next to me.  
>"Pretty sure our lives aren't going to be normal again."<p>

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>I promise it gets better when Derek shows up next chapter!<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think and I will update in a few days!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>I'm just blown away by the responses for this story!<strong>  
><strong>A big thanks to lunasheart, 13, Pinky456, Lys Dis, 20, Erudessa-gabrielle, and musicluver246 for all the reviews!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter guys!<strong>

"Watch his back?"  
>"Yeah."<br>I smiled at Stiles as he left for school, walking back upstairs I pulled on some blue jeans, a purple sweater, my jacket, and a pair of blue and hot pink tennis shoes before pulling my hair into a pony tail and walking out to my car, sliding in I started it before driving to the grocery store. Knowing I needed to get some groceries before opening tonight. Pulling into a parking spot I sighed before turning off the car and stepping out, I didn't look my best and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Walking past a jet black Chevy Camaro I couldn't help but admire it before walking into the dreaded store. Grabbing a basket I started walking down the aisles, picking up the items I needed as I moved. Pausing I looked at the fish for sale when I felt someone watching me, looking around I started to feel incredibly uncomfortable when I didn't see anyone. Turning back to the produce I picked up a pack of Tilapia before placing it in the basket, moving along I stopped at the red meat and made a face before reaching for some hamburger meat when it was grabbed away from me, turning I was about to yell at whoever was brave enough to take something away from the sheriffs daughter, stopping short when I saw the smirking face of Derek Hale.  
>"Still not eating red meat?"<br>I smirked and grabbed the package away from him.  
>"Well, things change, that's what happens when you disappear for six years."<br>His smirk fell as mine turned into a glare.  
>"That's not fair Destiny."<br>"Life's not fair Derek, you left me here in this one horse town. And you've been keeping secrets from me, again."  
>His gaze hardened as I huffed and walked away to continue my shopping, very much aware that the man was following my every move as I moved through the store, eventually finding my way to the check out counter. Standing in line I continued to ignore him as he tried to get my attention, paying the cashier I grabbed my basket and started pushing it towards my car, cursing when Derek followed me.<br>"Nice car."  
>"Yep."<br>"Come on Destiny, we need to talk."  
>I sighed and put the bags in my car before turning on the werewolf.<br>"I have to get to work."  
>"Tuesday? Dinner?"<br>I sighed.  
>"If it will make you leave me alone, fine."<br>He smiled and grabbed the basket and started walking away, shaking my head I climbed into my car and took off towards the house to unload and get ready for work.

* * *

><p>"Oh lord, what happened now?"<br>I smiled at Stiles, seeing the distraught look in his eyes.  
>"How was work?"<br>"Club's fine, only had to call the cops once, dad was happy to help. Now, quit avoiding my question."  
>"Scott shattered Jackson's shoulder."<br>I smirked and moved to make diner.  
>"Of course he did, he's a new wolf, has a temper."<br>"How do you figure?"  
>I laughed as he walked over and sat on the counter next to me.<br>"You're not the only one that can do research little brother, and I remember Derek when he was Scott's age, same hot temper."  
>He nodded and continued to watch me as I chopped up some peppers.<br>"Speaking of, guess who I saw at the grocery store today?"  
>"No, how was that?"<br>I sighed, tossing the meat and some spices in a pan.  
>"I was a bigger bitch than I should have been."<br>"Of course you were."  
>I laughed.<br>"He asked me out though."  
>"You can't go out with him."<br>I turned and looked at my brother.  
>"And when did you get to decide who I do and do not get to go out with?"<br>"I, I just, he's creepy, and I don't trust him around my sister ok?"  
>I laughed and hugged my brother.<br>"I'll be ok Stiles, it's not like we're getting married."

* * *

><p>Tapping my fingers I couldn't help the butterflies that filled my stomach, looking at my reflection one more time, natural makeup with only a little color on my eyes, a plain white V-neck tank top, a navy blue blazer covered my shoulders, and skinny jeans that were covered with black Ugg boots. Hearing the door bell ring I smiled and grabbed my black and blue clutch before opening the door to reveal Derek, his hair brushed back, he had shaved since I saw him last, a black Henley covered by his black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots gave him an almost intimidating look.<br>"Hey."  
>"You look nice."<br>I blushed a little as he motioned to his car, nodding I locked up the house and followed him over to his car, smiling when he opened the passenger door for me. Sitting in his car I watched as he walked around and slid into the drivers seat before starting the car and taking off.  
>"So, where are we going?"<br>"You'll see."  
>Shaking my head I watched the scenery fly by until Derek pulled into the parking lot of a small Italian restaurant.<br>"Nice choice."  
>"I thought so."<br>Rolling my eyes I stepped out of the car and followed Derek into the restaurant, smiling as we were seated immediately, sitting across from the man I ordered an Italian Margarita and Derek ordered a beer.  
>"So, are you going to start explaining what happened?"<br>He sighed, looking down at his drink while I started on my drink.  
>"I'm sorry, that's all I can say Destiny. I couldn't stay here after the fire."<br>I sighed, looking over at him.  
>"I'm still not happy with you."<br>"I know."  
>Rolling my eyes I smiled at our waiter, placing our order before turning back to Derek.<br>"Your still hiding something from me Derek, I know it and you know it, you've been hiding it from me since childhood."  
>He sighed, I smirked when his eyes flashed blue for a second.<br>"That's what I'm talking about. You forget my friend, that my little brother is friends with Scott, and he tells me everything."  
>Derek physically flinched when I smiled at him.<br>"Then you know what I am."  
>" I do, a wolf, but here is my question. Did you bite Scott?"<br>"No."  
>I nodded, enjoying my food as it was placed in front of us.<br>"Then I don't have a problem anymore. Can you teach him?"  
>"I think so."<br>Nodding again I smiled at him.  
>"Remember patients, he's only a teenager."<br>Derek nodded, looking less than happy about having to train a teenager.  
>"And don't hurt my brother either, he's going to get in the way, but he's smart."<br>Derek nodded again as we continued to eat.  
>"You have my word, I will not hurt your brother. What have you been up to anyway?"<br>"I'm the owner of Jungle."  
>"That's pretty cool."<br>I laughed, enjoying my second drink before we finished and left the restaurant, sliding into his car I yawned, beginning to feel the affects of my drinks, leaning over I rested my head on his shoulder, effectively making myself comfortable against the werewolf, smiling to myself went I felt him go stiff as a board before slowly relaxing. As we pulled up to my house I cringed a little when I saw my dad's car.  
>"This is going to be fun."<br>Derek chuckled.  
>"Nothing he hasn't seen before."<br>"Yeah well, it's different now. I'll talk to you later?"  
>He nodded, watching as I slowly got out of his car and walked up to the house pausing at the door, I looked back to see Derek waiting for me to enter the house, waving at him I opened the door.<br>"I take it you had fun?"  
>Looking up I smiled at Stiles.<br>"Yeah."  
>He scoffed.<br>"You look worse than Scott when he asked out Alison."  
>I giggled.<br>"I blame the Tequila."  
>Stiles shook his head and grabbed my arm, helping me up the stairs.<br>"Where's dad?"  
>"Asleep."<br>"Oooh."  
>He shook his head and helped me sit on my bed.<br>"Sleep it off sis. Game tomorrow night."  
>"I'll be there."<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you got Derek arrested!"<br>"Easy sis."  
>I tossed my phone across the room before grabbing my keys and driving to the police station.<br>"Where is my father?"  
>The police officer behind the desk looked down at me, obviously someone new as he didn't seem to understand who I was.<br>"And who is your father?"  
>"Sheriff Stilinski, cadet."<br>The cadet looked taken aback before composing himself.  
>"He's on patrol."<br>"Then take me back to see Derek Hale."  
>The cadet looked down at me for a moment before deciding to show me to Derek. Walking down a couple of halls I smiled when I saw Derek sitting in the first cell.<br>"You don't look good behind bars my friend."  
>He looked up and smiled at me before standing up and placing his arm above my head on the bars as I approached the cell, looking up at him.<br>"What happened Derek?"  
>"They think I killed Laura."<br>I nodded.  
>"I'll get it figured out."<br>He nodded, a grateful look in his eyes before I turned and left the station.

* * *

><p>"Dad! We are going to be late!"<br>"Yes Destiny I know."  
>Grumbling I walked outside and waited in the cruiser as my dad finally walked out of house and started the short drive to the high school. Practically jumping out of the car I took off running to the boys. Hugging Stiles, who was sitting on the bench, and waving at Scott who was already on the field.<br>"Good luck lil brother."  
>"Thanks sis."<br>Walking over I took a seat in the bleachers while our dad walked over to Stiles, no doubt asking if he was going to actually play in the game. I smiled as my dad sat next to me. As the whistle blew for the game to start I cheered Scott on, until we realized that his teammates were deliberately not passing him the ball, even to go so far as to push him away from the ball.  
>"I thought this was a team sport?"<br>"It is."  
>Watching Scott, I realized his rage was starting to take over.<br>"Not good."  
>Finally Scott was able to get the ball and score a point, standing up I started cheering again causing my dad to shake his head at me while clapping. As the clock started to tick down Scott had the ball again.<br>"Come on Scott."  
>With seconds to spare Scott scored the winning shot, screaming I jumped up and started clapping, until my dad's phone went off. Pausing I looked at him the same time as Stiles.<br>"Dad, what's wrong?"  
>He held up a finger before closing his phone and cursing.<br>"What's wrong daddy?"  
>"The DNA on the body was determined to be caused by an animal, not human, so they released Derek."<br>As soon as he said Derek my phone went off.  
>"Hey, was just talking about you."<br>"Not funny Destiny, I need a ride."  
>"You'll have to give me a few minutes, but I'll be there."<br>"Thanks."  
>Hanging up the phone I smiled at my dad as we walked to his cruiser.<br>"I don't like you being around him."  
>"He's been my friend since I was ten, I can't ignore him."<br>"Doesn't mean I have to like it."  
>I laughed as he parked the car; sliding out I jogged over to my car and quickly took off towards the station. Pulling up to the station I smiled at Derek as he stepped into my car.<br>"Thanks."  
>"Atleast you're now exonerated."<p>

**I'm not going to lie this one was so much fun to write!**  
><strong>Remember to review and I promise to update soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**  
><strong>I'm updating early to get a message out to anon who is a guest reviewer and I can not send them a PM. So I have to put my message in an AN, here is my message, anon, I did look to see how my story is formatted to read on a computer but also discovered that there is this set of buttons above the text where you can change the size of the text, wether the text is full, 34, or 1/2 page, the back ground is black or white, there is also a button that says TI, it changes the spacing between the lines in the text bellow. Just thought I should point that out to you incase you hadn't seen it. To everyone else, I love hearing from you all and hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

With a heavy sigh I watched as the cops forced a drunken couple into the back of their squad cars.  
>"This is not our night."<br>"No it's not sweetie."  
>"I'm just glad tonight's over."<br>My bouncer nodded in agreement as we looked over at my poor car, the two idiots had started fighting right next to it and I was now missing the front windshield, the drivers side window, there were bullet holes all along the driver side. Needless to say I was pressing charges, especially when the tow truck showed up to tow it to the station as evidence.  
>"Do you have a ride home sweetie?"<br>I nodded.  
>"Yeah, I just have to call him."<br>My bouncer nodded, turning people away as they tried to enter the club as I pulled out my phone and called the one man that would help me.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Derek?"  
>I winced at how weak I sounded.<br>"Destiny? What's wrong?"  
>"I, some shit happened at Jungle and I need a ride home, please?"<br>"I'll be there in five."  
>"Thanks."<br>Ending the call I smiled at my bouncer.  
>"You can go home Matt, he'll be here soon, I'm just going to finish locking up."<br>"You sure hon?"  
>"Yeah, I'll be fine."<br>I smiled as he hugged me before getting in his car and leaving. Turning I quickly double-checked all of the doors to make sure they were locked before walking out the front door and locking it as the Camaro pulled up. Turning I walked over and took a seat in the passengers seat, smiling at Derek for a moment before feeling the weight of everything that happened that night and the potential damage it did for my clubs reputation, I pulled my knees to my chest and started crying, feeling the car take off for a few minutes before feeling a warm hand rubbing between my shoulders.  
>"It'll be ok Destiny."<br>I sniffled, my form shaking as the wolf at my side pulled the car to a stop, looking up I realized we were at the old Hale house.  
>"You're not living here, are you?"<br>I sighed when I didn't get a response, my voice rough from crying.  
>"Tell me what happened."<br>With a heavy sigh I told him everything that happened that night, from three of my employees calling in to the fight breaking out, when the idiots pulled out guns and started shooting, and finally the police showing up and taking my car. Hearing the car door open and close I looked over to see Derek had turned off the car and was walking over to my side of the car, reaching down I unbuckled myself and watched as he opened my door, bending down he picked me up out of the car before shutting my door. Smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked into his house.  
>"I can walk."<br>He smirked and continued to walk upstairs; turning to the right he placed me down on a surprisingly new mattress.  
>"You know I'm not sleeping with you, right?"<br>He scoffed and sat down next to me.  
>"I figured you would calm down better here than at home with your hyperactive brother and sheriff father."<br>I laughed.  
>"You have a point. Can I have my phone back?"<br>He smirked and handed me my phone as I sent a quick text to my dad, claiming to be at Matt's for the night so he wouldn't worry.  
>"Tell me you have some thick blankets around here somewhere? I'm cold."<br>He scoffed and nodded before standing up and disappearing out of the room, a few minutes later he appeared carrying three thick blankets and two pillows.  
>"That'll work."<br>He laughed as I helped him layout the blankets before kicking off my shoes and curling under our little set up, looking over I rolled my eyes at Derek.  
>"I'm not going to bite."<br>He scoffed before taking off his jacket and shoes and sliding under the blankets with me, looking over I realized he was stiffer than a board, rolling my eyes I rolled over and threw an arm around his waist while snuggling into his chest.  
>"See? This is much better."<br>"Yeah."  
>I smiled as I felt him wrap an arm around my waist before closing my eyes and falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Hearing barking I looked around, my mind reeling until I realized where I was, spotting Derek I smiled at him as he looked out the window.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Scott's here. He wants help."<br>"Then help him."  
>He smiled down at me as I pulled one of the blankets closer; with a simple nod he walked downstairs as Stiles texted me.<br>**R U ok?  
><strong>I sighed.  
><strong>Just fine…with Derek.<br>Course U R. Is Scott there?  
>Yep, he's asking 4 help.<br>**I smiled when my phone fell silent, standing up I walked downstairs, looking at the remains of the once gorgeous house as I went, walking outside I smiled at the rain before focusing on Derek.  
>"Where's Scott?"<br>"I told him how to remember something."  
>I smirked.<br>"Look at you mister teacher."  
>"Shut up."<br>I laughed.  
>"Come on."<br>I looked up at him as his hands rested on my hips.  
>"Let's take a road trip, get away for awhile."<br>He laughed and nodded, motioning to the car causing me to squeal and run over the car, sliding into the passenger seat as the wolf shook his head and took a seat in the passenger side.  
>"Where to?"<br>"Where ever."  
>Derek laughed and pulled away from his house.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking around I smiled at Derek as he pulled into a gas station, it was ten o'clock at night, and my dad had given up on trying to convince me to go home. Stepping out of the car I giggled lightly.<br>"I'm going to get some tea, you want something?"  
>"I'm good."<br>I nodded and walked into the small convince store, quickly paying for an Arizona tea before walking back out to Derek, leaning against his car as he continued to fill the tank with gas. Taking a sip of my drink I paused when two SUV's appeared, the red one blocking our front and the white one blocking the back, boxing us in.  
>"Derek?"<br>He gave me a look that obviously said to be quiet. Watching the driver of the red SUV step out of his vehicle I moved a little closer to Derek, grabbing his hand for comfort. Hearing the driver and passenger of the white SUV step out we watched as they walked around and leaned against their vehicle. When the gas pump shut off Derek casually put the nozzle back in its holder before closing the gas cap and watching the driver from the red SUV closely.  
>"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance."<br>I watched as the older gentleman started cleaning Derek's windshield. Discreetly looking down I grabbed Derek's hand again, turning my body so the men wouldn't see it.  
>"If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?"<br>I glared as Derek tightened his grip on my hand ever so slightly, never showing any emotion towards the man.  
>"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"<br>The man turned to walk away and I breathed a light sigh of relief only to cringe as Derek spoke up.  
>"You forgot to check the oil."<br>The man paused before turning around and looking at one of the men from the other SUV.  
>"Check the man's oil."<br>I watched as the man walked over before breaking in the drivers window, causing me to jump at the sudden action.  
>"Looks good to me."<br>"Drive safely, I'm sure the sheriff would like his daughter to be returned safe and sound."  
>I blinked in confusion as the trio climbed back into their cars and left, turning I glared at Derek.<br>"The hell was that?"  
>"Hunters, I need to get you home."<br>Looking up I was concerned at the sudden lack of emotion.  
>"Come on."<br>"But."  
>The look he gave me forced me to fall silent before climbing into the passenger seat, watching as Derek brushed off the glass in the driver's side before sitting down and driving off. The silence in the car was suffocating; every time I tried to break the silence Derek would grip the steering wheel a little tighter, shaking my head I sighed when my house came into view.<br>"Well, it was fun, till the hunters showed up. Be good."  
>He scoffed as I hugged him before slipping out of the car and into the house, smiling at Stiles as I walked in.<br>"You were gone for two days and you can't even say hi?"  
>"Hey little brother."<br>I giggled and hugged him.  
>"If it makes you feel better, I didn't sleep with him, and I had a ton of fun after what happened at the club."<br>"Ok, never tell me when you do or don't sleep with someone, and I'm glad you had fun."

**Hope everyone enjoyed and remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>Hope you had a good weekend!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

Hearing a tapping I blinked the sleep out of my eyes as I looked around before seeing a figure at my window. Standing up I wondered over to the window and opened one side.  
>"Derek? It's four o'clock in the morning, what's wrong?"<br>He stumbled through the window sill, collapsing in a heap as he panted.  
>"Derek?"<br>Turning I flicked on the lights to see Derek favoring his left arm, shaking my head I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed the small first aid kit I hid there. Kneeing down I rolled up Derek's shirt sleeve to see a bullet wound.  
>"Shouldn't you be healing?"<br>"It's the bullet."  
>Nodding I grabbed the clean gauze from the first aid kit.<br>"What all can I do?"  
>"Just wrap it for now."<br>I nodded and wrapped the wound.  
>"Come on, some sleep might help."<br>He nodded and crawled over to my bed, laying down I smiled when he joined me.

* * *

><p>Waking up I expected to feel the warm body of one Derek Hale, only to find a cold, empty space.<br>"Where?"  
>Walking downstairs it didn't take long to realize I had over slept, and Stiles was at school.<br>"Guess last night really wiped me out."  
>It had been an easy night at the club, but we had closed down around 3 a.m. because of a meeting I had with my employees about some new policies since I found out one of my now ex bartenders had stolen money from the register the two nights I was gone. Quickly cooking some breakfast I sat in front of the TV and watched the news for a few minutes before taking a shower. As I stepped out I heard my phone going off. Cursing I quickly wrapped my towel around my body and answered my phone, putting it on speaker so I could get dressed.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Destiny?"<br>"Stiles, what's wrong?"  
>He groaned.<br>"Your boyfriend showed up at my school and collapsed in front of my Jeep, and I'm pretty sure his wolf ass is dying, what am I supposed to do with him?"  
>Shaking my head I sighed.<br>"Pick me up, let me look at him, and we will go from there."  
>"Thanks sis."<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh lord, you look like death."<br>Derek glared at me while I climbed into the Jeep.  
>"Let me see it."<br>Leaning forward I watched as Derek rolled up his sleeve.  
>"You took the wrap off, Derek, that isn't helping."<br>"Oh, my God! What is that?"  
>I smiled at Stiles as Derek gave me a pathetic look.<br>"Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."  
>"Start the car. Now."<br>I shook my head, knowing the two were going to argue while I tried to figure out where we could take the injured werewolf.  
>"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."<br>"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth."  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Boys stop. Stiles I'm not letting you leave Derek for dead and Derek if you hurt my little brother I will stop talking to you and cut off your favorite appendage in your sleep and make it look like an accident."  
>Stiles smiled smugly while Derek pouted for half a second when Stiles started his Jeep and puled away from the curb.<br>"Where am I supposed to take him?"  
>"Ask Scott, I really don't know. We can't keep him at the house."<br>"Stop talking about me like I'm a pet."  
>I smirked and ruffled his hair like I would a dog. Causing him to glare at me, a slight hint of mild amusement in his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally after a few hours the sun set and Stiles was talking to Scott as Derek was starting to get worse.<br>"What am I supposed to do with him?...And by the way, he's starting to smell…like death."  
>I doubled over in giggles at the look Derek shot Stiles.<br>"What about your boss?...You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you."  
>I raised an eyebrow as Stiles handed Derek the phone.<br>"Did you find it?...If you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?...Then think about this. The alpha called you out against your will he's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet."  
>Derek hung up and handed the phone back to Stiles who started driving to the Veterinarian's office.<p>

Pulling up to the Vet's office I told Stiles to go unlock the door while I helped Derek out of the Jeep and into the Vet office where he collapsed on a stack of dog food. When Stiles turned to us, phone in hand.  
>"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?"<br>"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I'm gonna die without it."  
>Cursing I helped the werewolf up as Stiles opened the door to one of the exam rooms, raising an eyebrow as Derek started pulling his shirt off, leaving me to admire the man quickly spotting the triskelon on his back, before forcing myself to focus on the problem at hand.<br>"That doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of."  
>Derek was having issues staying focused as he swayed in his spot I stood next to him and prepared to catch him if he fell over.<br>"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."  
>He turned to look through some of the drawers looking for something, again giving me time to admire how built the werewolf was.<br>"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"  
>"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort."<br>"Which is?"  
>"You're going to cut off my arm."<br>I gasped in alarm as Derek help up an electric saw before placing it on the table and pushing it towards my brother, who proceeded to panic as Derek tied a band above the infection on his arm.  
>"Oh my God! What if you bleed to death?"<br>"It'll heal if it works."  
>"Look, I don't know if I can do this."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"<br>Shaking my head I grabbed the knife from the Stiles while Derek yelled at him.  
>"You faint at the sight of blood?"<br>"No. But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!"  
>Derek sighed and shook his head.<br>"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."  
>As Derek moved to reach for Stiles I pulled my brother out of the way and glared at Derek, who turned and spat up black blood all over the floor.<br>"Now, you gotta do it now."  
>Shaking my head I pushed the blade just under the band, about to pull the trigger when Scott burst through the door.<br>"What the hell are you doing?"  
>I breathed a sigh of relief and put the blade down.<br>"You just prevented us from a lifetime of nightmares."  
>Derek slowly straitened up while Scott dug in is pocket for the bullet, handed it Derek, who quickly passed out, dropping the bullet. Catching the wolf I watched as Scott went for the bullet, seconds later he grabbed the bullet and Stiles punched Derek in the face to wake him up. Scott handed him the bullet and we watched as Derek bit off the top of the bullet, empting out the contents on the table, lit it on fire before shoving it into the wound, causing the werewolf to drop to the floor in pain, growls and roars ripping from his throat before the wound healed on it's own.<br>"That was awesome! Yes!"  
>We looked at Stiles in annoyance before turning back to Derek who was slowly getting to his feet.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"Except for the agonizing pain?"<br>"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."  
>Derek gave Stiles a look of death.<br>"Boys, play nice. You come here and I'll cut that band off."  
>Derek nodded and let me cut the band off with scissors while Scott went after him.<br>"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything."  
>Derek did not look happy with Scott as he slowly shoved me behind him.<br>"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"  
>"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!"<br>Derek scoffed.  
>"Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>Derek turned to look at me.<br>"Go home with Stiles."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay."<br>Nodding lightly I grabbed my brother and we left.  
>"If he hurts you."<br>"You couldn't hurt him brother, you know it and I know it."  
>"He can't hurt me though. Because you will kill him."<br>I laughed at his confidence.

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Remember to review and I will update onTuesday!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!**  
><strong>I meant to update sooner guys!<strong>  
><strong>Please enjoy!<strong>

Humming to myself I paid the body shop their money before retrieving my keys and walking out to my newly repaired car. The police had released it from the impound lot this morning and it had been in the body shop all day. Happily sliding into the leather seat that I missed so much, revving the engine once before taking off, hugging the curves of the road with ease. Pulling into the driveway I slowly climbed out of my car before walking into the house, smiling at Stiles as he looked up at me.  
>"Hey, guess who got their baby back?"<br>He scoffed.  
>"At least now you don't have to bum a ride from me anymore."<br>I started laughing while taking a seat across from him.  
>"So what happened when you went out with dad?"<br>"Another murder."  
>"Werewolf?"<br>"Possibly."  
>I shook my head.<br>"I'm gonna kill Derek, he is making dads life so much harder. Stupid alpha."  
>Stiles blinked at me.<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"It's Derek's alpha that is murdering people, I blame Derek since we don't know who the alpha is. Yet."<br>He smiled.  
>"So you gonna go all pissed off girlfriend slash over protective daughter on him?"<br>I groaned.  
>"For the last time, I am not Derek's girlfriend!"<br>Stiles smirked as I laid my head on the table.  
>"Uh huh, whatever you say sis…I have a question."<br>"And what would that be?"  
>"Am I attractive to gay men?"<br>I looked at my brother with a confused look.  
>"I wouldn't know hon."<br>Half a second later we dissolving into giggles.

Pulling up to the Hale house I sighed as I slid out of my car and walked inside.  
>"Derek?"<br>Looking around it didn't take long to realize he working out in one of the doorways, shirtless, again giving me something to admire before talking.  
>"So, mind telling me what we're going to do about your alpha making my dads job impossible?"<br>He dropped from his pull ups and looked at me.  
>"I'm using Scott."<br>"Course you are."  
>I watched as his gaze hardened.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Go upstairs, now."<br>"Derek what's going on?"  
>He growled and shoved me towards the stairs.<br>"Hunters are here. Go. Now. Don't come out until I get you."  
>Nodding I ran upstairs, hiding in his room as I heard the hunters kick the door in.<br>"No ones home?"  
>"Oh, he's here."<br>I blinked, the female voice vaguely ringing a bell.  
>"He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."<br>"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard."  
>"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"<br>Hearing a roar rip through the house, I knew they pushed Derek to far, hearing more growling before everything went silent for a few minutes. Feeling my phone vibrate I blinked at the text from Stiles, opening the imagine to see some sort of animal with red eyes. Shaking my head I was about to go downstairs when gunshots rang through the air. Covering my mouth I quickly moved into the burnt down closet, forcing myself into a corner as the gunshots stopped. Listening I waited for a few minutes, risking a text to Derek asking if I could come out of hiding. Hearing a phone go off downstairs before loud footsteps hit the stairs. Mentally cursing I tried to make myself as small as possible when I heard two pairs of footsteps entering the room. Holding my breath I watched as shadows appeared, one obviously female and the other male, after a couple of heart pounding seconds the shadows approached the closet. Wrapping my arms around my knees I placed my head between my arms, praying against all hope that they wouldn't find me.  
>"Well, well, well, looks like he's been protecting a little mate up here."<br>Flinching I kept my head down as a hand grabbed me and forced me out of the closet, screaming I went to punch the blonde woman only for her to block my attack and punch me in the stomach, sending me doubling in pain.  
>"She's no dog. But we can use her as bait."<p>

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Remember to review and I promise to update before the end of the week!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

Coughing I limped to my house, opting not to retrieve my car for a few days, every step was torcher as pain shot up both my legs. It had taken a few days, but I had managed to convince the hunters that I didn't mean anything to Derek, that I didn't even know who he was, and that I was a high schooler that had entered the house on a dare. After they beat the living hell out of me, thinking I was lying to them, I was just grateful I had stuck to my story long enough for them to believe me and let me go, almost a mile outside of town. Limping into the house I started to feel light headed as I opened the door and collapsed in the doorway.  
>"Destiny?"<br>I flinched as Stiles rushed over and helped me sit up.  
>"Oh my God, what happened? You were gone for four days! Did Derek do this?"<br>I shook my head, turning my head I coughed up some blood.  
>"I'm calling Derek."<br>I nodded, feeling on the verge of passing out again as Stiles pulled out his phone, swaying in my spot I fell over, gasping for air as my eyes started to flutter.  
>"S-Stiles?"<br>He looked at me, cursed, and hang up his phone.  
>"Screw Derek, come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."<br>I nodded, letting my brother pull my right arm over his shoulders before pulling me to my feet, leaning against him as we made our way to his Jeep. Climbing into the back seat I gasped in pain. Stiles cursed and climbed into the drivers seat and took off.

(Stiles' P.O.V.)

I sighed as I waited for my dad, Scott, or Derek to arrive. Destiny had been in surgery for almost two hours now and I was getting scared for her. I will never forget her face when she collapsed in the doorway; her face was bruised, cuts covered her forehead and cheeks, her left eye was swollen shut, large cuts on her neck, dried blood covered every inch of her skin, her clothes had been completely blood soaked. My feet bounced as my anxiety grew, flash backs to my mom being in the hospital hit me, shaking my head I sighed when Scott came running over concern clear in his eyes.  
>"How is she?"<br>"In surgery, still."  
>He sighed and took a seat next to me.<br>"What happened?"  
>"She didn't say."<br>He nodded, going silent as I felt anger begin to set in as Scott asked another question.  
>"Who was she with before she disappeared?"<br>"Derek."  
>"Did he do it?"<br>I shook my head.  
>"She said he didn't before she passed out. I'm going kill him, he should have protected her."<br>Scott sighed, about to say something when the doctor appeared, standing up I watched his expression as he looked at the clip board in his hands.  
>"Mr. Stilinksi?"<br>"How is she?"  
>He sighed, motioning to the chairs Scott and I had been sitting in. Sitting down Scott and I watched the doctor closely.<br>"Your sister went through severe trauma, she had twenty-seven stab wounds, all of which have been stitched up, she had three broken ribs, her left ankle is severally sprained, she won't be able to walk for a few days, we were able to get the swelling around her left eye to die down, and her left wrist was broken, it's now in a cast. What happened to her?"  
>I shook my head.<br>"I don't know, she came home after being missing for four days, and that's how she was."  
>The doctor nodded, mumbling he was going to call our father as he walked away, after telling us which room Destiny was in and that we could see her. Turning I told Scott to text Derek her room number before we walked down to her room, taking a calming breath, trying to prepare myself for what I was going to see before walking into her room. I heard Scott curse as we looked at my sister, her eyes were closed, the left one was quickly turning a deep purple color, thick gauze covered her forehead and neck, a blue cast was on her left arm, her other arm was covered in gauze as well. Walking over I pulled two chairs over to the hospital bed, sitting in the chair closest to Destiny I waited for my sister to wake up. A few minutes later she twitched and started blinking, blue eyes focusing before she smiled at me.<br>"Hey little brother."  
>"Hey sis, how're you feeling?"<br>She shrugged.  
>"The morphine's kicking in, not feeling a thing."<br>I smiled as she grinned at me before she focused on Scott.  
>"Heeey lil pup, how are you?"<br>Scott raised an eyebrow.  
>"Lil pup?"<br>"You're a puppy."  
>I laughed as she smiled at Scott.<br>"Why don't you get some sleep Destiny?"  
>"Ooookay."<br>She closed her eyes and fell asleep, shaking my head I turned when I heard the door open, spotting my dad as he walked over.  
>"How is she?"<br>"She was awake for a few minutes before the morphine kicked in."  
>"What happened?"<br>Scott and I shrugged as we looked back at my sister, my dad sighing as he took the seat on the other side of the bed, the three of us just waiting for her to wake up.

Dad left an hour ago with Scott, saying I could stay with Destiny today instead of going to school. Destiny had only woken up once last night, but she refused to explain what had happened to her. Reaching over I started stealing my sisters breakfast, only pausing when I heard the door open before turning a death glare at the man I blamed for my sisters injuries, Derek Hale.  
>"She doesn't want to see you."<br>"She's asleep."  
>I placed the trey back in its spot, about to retort when we heard a soft groan, looking over my shoulder I was relieved to see Destiny was waking up, her eyes slowly focusing.<br>"Stupid morphing is wearing off. Hi Derek."  
>I sighed, getting sick as she smiled at him.<br>"Stiles, why don't you do a vending machine run? I want to talk to Derek."  
>"But."<br>"Please?"  
>I groaned at the pleading look she gave me before walking out of the room, continuing to glaring at Derek as I went. Pausing by the door I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.<p>

(Destiny's P.O.V.)

"I don't blame you, to a point anyway."  
>He sighed, sitting in the chair previously occupied by Stiles, who was more than likely listening at the door, judging by the way the door was barely propped open.<br>"I'm sorry Destiny, I didn't think they would find you."  
>I smiled, gently placing my hand on his.<br>"It was my fault, I shouldn't have tried to text you."  
>He shook his head a pained expression crossing his features as he took in my injuries.<br>"I tried to find you, but, they covered your scent."  
>I nodded.<br>"Hunters, who was she?"  
>He sighed, looking down for a moment at our hands.<br>"Kate Argent."  
>"That was Kate? Bitch grew up well."<br>He looked at me as I smiled at him, a troubled look in his eyes.  
>"I tried to talk to Peter, he's not himself yet."<br>"But?"  
>He sighed again, his eyes downcast as he pulled out a piece of folded up paper.<br>"When I came outside, I found this on my car."  
>He handed me the piece of paper, unfolding it I saw a picture of a dead dear with a spiral on its side.<br>"What's the spiral mean?"  
>He shook his head.<br>"It's our mark for revenge."  
>"You're thinking it's Deaton? The veterinarian?"<br>I took his silence as my answer.  
>"Don't get my brother or Scott killed. That is all I ask."<br>He nodded and kissed my bandaged cheek before leaving me in silence for the night. I knew Stiles had heard us since he never came back to my room.

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Would love some reviews guys!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back!**  
><strong>I hope everyone has had a good weekend and enjoys the new chapter!<strong>

"Just be careful with that leg Destiny and I will see you in two weeks to get those stitches removed."  
>"Thanks Mellissa."<br>She smiled at me before helping me get dressed with my ankle and wrist. Sitting in the wheelchair I let her wheel me out to my dads cruiser, grinning I relied on him to help me into the cruiser before shutting the door. I watched him exchange a few words with Scott's mom before sliding into the driver's side and taking off. The ride home was awkward and quiet to say the least, he didn't ask what happened and I didn't tell. As we finally reached the house he sighed, obviously he was dreading telling me something.  
>"Destiny, last night, Scott and Stiles were trapped in the school, they claimed it was Derek Hale that was trying to kill them. We have a warrant out for his arrest."<br>I sighed and nodded.  
>"You want me to tell you the next time I see him, right?"<br>"Right."  
>I nodded before easing out of the cruiser, waving to my dad as he drove off to go back to work before turning and walking into the house. Quickly pulling out my phone I called my manager to let him know I was going to be out a few more days, and then I would take back over, telling him how much I appreciated all of his help with me being gone before hanging up and hopping up stairs, trying not to use my left foot unless it was to keep balanced. Reaching the restroom I finally saw my reflection, Scott's mom had given me permission to take the gauze off as long as I replaced it with fresh ones afterwards. Grabbing a pair of scissors I slowly cut away the gauze on my face, happy to see only one cut that had been deep enough to need stitches and that was on my forehead, the other cuts on my cheeks were healing quickly enough. Smiling happily I pulled off my shirt and started cutting each wrap of gauze off as I went, memories of torture plaguing my mind as I focused on dealing with one issue at a time. Finally all the gauze was off and I was able to replace it before wondering downstairs, popping in a movie and opening my laptop I started looking over the figures from last night and the footage from the security cameras, just to make sure nothing bad happened.<p>

Hearing my phone ringing I sighed and answered the call.  
>"What's wrong Stiles?"<br>"Scott's being an ass, and he got lose and now I can't find him, and I think he's going to kill someone."  
>"How the hell do you keep losing your friend on the full moon?"<br>"Just help, please?"  
>I sighed again before sitting up and grabbing my keys.<br>"Fine, I'll be at Scott's in a few minutes."  
>"Thanks sis."<br>I nodded and hung up before limping out to my car and taking off, two minutes later I had Stiles in the car and we were in search of the young werewolf, my fingers frantically calling and texting Derek trying to explain to him what was going on and that he needed to find his pack mate. As we were driving we saw flashing lights.  
>"Oh God."<br>Pulling up Stiles and I both hopped out, looking for our dad as the officers moved a dead body into the ambulance, a feeling of dread settling into my heart.  
>"Stiles? Destiny?"<br>We turned and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing our dad in one piece before hugging him.  
>"What are you two doing here?"<br>Thinking fast I came up with an excuse.  
>"I got a bad feeling and we just had to make sure you were okay."<p>

**Remember to review and I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Friday everyone!  
><strong>**Enjoy the new chapter!**

"Is she still behind us?"  
>"We have to go faster Des!<br>"Shut up Stiles!"  
>Pushing the car faster I swerved, wishing I was in my car over Derek's as I took a turn at 70 mph, Scott and Stiles in the backseat as I took another turn, very much aware of the SUV behind us. Finally Stiles clicked on the police radio as the SUV turned, leaving us alone on the road.<br>"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works."  
>Cursing I made another right turn, forcing the car to go into the iron works to see Derek crouching next to a crane, pulling to a stop I forced the passenger door open yelling for him to get in. As he ran towards the car there was shots fired at him, before he could even close the door I was already getting us out of there, listening as Scott got mad at Derek for not laying low.<br>"What part of laying low don't you understand?"  
>"Damn it, I had him!"<br>I chanced a look at Derek while Stiles leaned forward to talk.  
>"Who, the Alpha?"<br>"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up."  
>I snorted lightly.<br>"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs."  
>I didn't have to look over to know the look Derek had given my brother, causing me to laugh a little harder as I slowed the car down once we were within a safe distance away from the police.<br>"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."  
>Scott groaned behind me as Derek glared at him.<br>"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."  
>Stiles finally stepped in.<br>"All right. How did you find him?"  
>Derek didn't answer causing the teens to become annoyed.<br>"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?"  
>"Yeah, both of us."<br>Glancing over I saw the look Derek gave my brother.  
>"Derek, Stiles and I may be human, but we can talk, now explained how you found the alpha."<br>He sighed as the teenagers looked at me before turning to him.  
>"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."<br>"Our chemistry teacher? Why him?"  
>"Stiles."<br>My brother sank back at my warning tone.  
>"I don't know yet."<br>"What's the second?"  
>Derek glanced at me, knowing I was just as curious as the teenagers, before pulling out a piece of paper from his back pocket.<br>"Some kind of symbol."  
>Scott groaned, forcing everyone to focus on him.<br>"What? You know what this is?"  
>"I've seen it on a necklace. Alison's necklace."<br>Shaking my head I pulled up to Scott's house and we let Scott and Stiles out.  
>"Find the necklace."<br>Scott nodded as he and Stiles walked into the house before we took off, Derek taking over the drivers side.  
>"Any ideas?"<br>I shook my head as he pulled up to my house, both of us grateful my dad wasn't home.  
>"One, but let me think on it before I tell it to you."<br>He nodded, with a light sigh I leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
>"See ya later wolf, stay low and get some sleep, k?"<br>He smirked as I stepped out of the car, gently shutting the door before walking into the house.

Hearing a door slam open I paused in my work before standing up and leaning against my doorway, spotting Stiles on his computer. Turning my head when I heard our dad.  
>"Hey, Stiles!"<br>Looking back at Stiles I watched as he seemed to spot something to the right of his door before he scrambled to his doorway, catching me staring at him with a raised eyebrow, before he could answer our dad appeared.  
>"What'd you say?"<br>"What? I said "Yo, Dad.""  
>"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game."<br>"First game. Gosh, great. Awesome. Uh, good."  
>I sighed, suddenly very happy I got my social skills from mom.<br>"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you."  
>"Thanks. Me, too. I'm happy and proud of myself."<br>"So they're really gonna let you play, right?"  
>"Yeah, Dad. I'm first line. Believe that?"<br>"I'm very proud."  
>"Oh, me too."<br>They hugged and I shook my head, smiling when dad finally walked downstairs and Stiles gave me a pleading look as he walked back into his room, following him I closed his door as Derek forced Stiles into the wall as he grabbed him by the collar.  
>"Derek."<br>"If you say one word."  
>"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun"?"<br>I blinked in surprised at Stiles' ability to face off with the werewolf.  
>"Yeah that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy."<br>I raised an eyebrow as Derek seemed to find new respect for my brother as he nodded and let Stiles go before straitening his jacket causing Stiles to smirk and return the favor, only for Derek to jump at him. I glared at Derek in warning.  
>"Scott didn't get the necklace?"<br>"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try."  
>Derek looked at me and I shrugged as I took a seat on Stiles' bed.<br>"The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."  
>"So?"<br>"So it wasn't Scott."  
>"Well, can you find out who sent it?"<br>"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can."  
>Derek sighed as Stiles turned his focus on his phone, walking over he took a seat next to me.<br>"Throw my brother against a wall again and I will make good on my previous threat. Got it?"  
>He nodded, knowing I wasn't kidding.<p>

As it turns out, Stiles plan was to dangle Derek in front of his friend who was obviously gay whose name was Danny and looked oddly familiar. Hiding a smile I continued to hangout on Stiles' bed, knowing this was going to be entertaining, as Derek pretended to read a book next to me.  
>"Who's he again?"<br>"Um, my cousin…Miguel."  
>I snorted, about to come undone at the name, one look towards Derek and he knew I was never going to let him live it down.<br>"Is that blood on his shirt?"  
>Stiles and I both looked at Derek, just now noticing the blood on his grey shirt.<br>"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel."  
>Derek looked up.<br>"I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts."  
>Stiles motioned to his dresser, Derek closed his book and tossed it on my lap, knowing I was enjoying this way to much especially as he stripped out of his shirt, my eyes admiring his tattoo again.<br>"So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably."  
>"Stiles?"<br>I covered my mouth again as Derek pulled at a shirt.  
>"This…No fit."<br>"Then try something else on."  
>Looking over at the teenagers I smiled as we caught Danny blatantly staring at Derek, who was now trying on a blue and orange striped shirt.<br>"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?"  
>"Huh?"<br>I giggled at that.  
>"The shirt."<br>"It's…It's not really his color."  
>And with that Derek pulled off his shirt and turned back to the dresser, shooting me a look as I became a little turned on looking at him.<br>"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny Boy?"  
>"You're a horrible person."<br>"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text."  
>"Stiles!"<br>We looked back at Derek who was not happy, his hair was sticking out from all the changing.  
>"None of these fit."<br>"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text."  
>I smiled before reaching next to me and throwing a black short sleeve shirt at Derek, hitting him in the head. He turned and glared at me as I giggled.<br>"There Miguel, that one should fit. Lovin the new hair, you changed it since the last time I saw you."  
>His glare intensified as he pulled the shirt on, turning I realized why Danny looked familiar.<br>"Hey Danny? Just a question, have you ever been to Jungle?"  
>He glanced at me.<br>"Maybe."  
>I nodded, leaving the teen confused.<br>"There."  
>Sliding off the bed I looked at the computer screen, my eyes instantly landing on the red lettering.<br>"This text was sent from a computer. This one."  
>"Registered to that account name?"<br>I shook my head, it didn't make since.  
>"No, no, no, no. That can't be right."<br>The computer was registered to Beacon Hills Hospital and the account was registered to Melissa McCall, Scott's mother.

After sending Danny home we didn't know what to do.  
>"Who else would have access to that computer?"<br>I shrugged, looking between the two.  
>"Anyone could use the computer as long as she was signed in."<br>"Where do we start looking?"  
>I sighed, Derek giving me a look.<br>"You said you had an idea, what was it?"  
>"I say we start at the Long Term Care building."<br>"Why?"  
>"Just a hunch."<br>Derek nodded as we stood up, opting for Stiles' Jeep since it was blocking me in. Climbing in the back of the Jeep, I felt a blush rise as Derek helped me into the back by placing his hand on my ass. Getting settled I watched as Stiles drove to the hospital. Sitting in the parking lot I watched as his phone went off, reaching down he quickly answered it.  
>"Scott?...Yeah, I did, and it looks like the drawing."<br>Derek reached over and pulled Stiles arm towards him so he could talk into the phone.  
>"Hey is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something."<br>Reaching forward I grabbed the drawing, quickly realizing what it really was as Derek let Stiles have his phone back.  
>"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him…tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks."<br>Derek looked fully confused for a moment.  
>"You're not gonna make it."<br>"I know."  
>"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either."<br>"Not till we find out the truth."  
>After a pause Derek leaned over slightly.<br>"By the way, one more thing."  
>"Yeah?"<br>Derek quickly reached over and slammed Stiles head against the steering wheel.  
>"Oh, God! What the hell was"<br>"You know what that was for. Go. Go!"  
>I rolled my eyes as Stiles got out of the Jeep, as soon as the door was shut I climbed into the front seat, turning a glare on Derek.<br>"What did I say?"  
>"He dangled me in front of a teenager!"<br>I sighed, leaning over to his seat, knowing I had to make good on my threat. Keeping a sweet smile on my face as I reached down and caught the werewolf in a vice grip, causing him to wince and whine at me.  
>"Hurt my brother again and they're coming off. Got it?"<br>"Yep."  
>I smiled and let him go, causing the wolf to sigh in relief, no doubt happy he healed faster than a human. As he finally stopped looking like he was in pain his phone went off.<br>"What did you say?...Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle…What?"  
>I raised an eyebrow as Derek realized something.<br>"Stiles, get out of there right now. It's him! He's the alpha! Get out!"  
>Cursing we jumped out of the Jeep, running into the hospital we could see a redhead, I figured she was the nurse, wincing when Derek elbowed her in the face, knocking the poor woman out in an instant. Turning I saw my brother and Peter Hale, awake and on his feet.<br>"That's not nice. She's my nurse."  
>"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get him out of the way."<br>I nodded and grabbed Stiles, pulling him away from the fight as the two werewolves squared off. Dodging around a corner we heard growls, snarls, and glass breaking.  
>"Stiles, go to the Jeep, get ready to go."<br>"But."  
>"Now."<br>He nodded and left while I crouched low, following the noises down a hall to see Peter heal himself so he looked normal again. Cursing I turned and high tailed it out of the hospital, knowing Peter wasn't going to kill Derek, at least not yet.

**So what do we think?  
><strong>**I would love some reviews guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

"Where are you?"  
>I heard the werewolf sigh.<br>"I didn't forget."  
>"You did, look, I can go on my own, it's not a big deal."<br>I could hear mumbling in the background, no doubt Peter teasing him.  
>"I'll be there in three minutes."<br>Hanging up I walked outside and sure enough the black Camaro could be seen screeching to a halt, shaking my head I walked over and slid into the passenger seat, quickly spotting Peter in the back.  
>"Can't believe you forgot, especially since it's your fault I was injured to begin with."<br>Peter raised an eyebrow.  
>"You put her in the hospital?"<br>Derek groaned, reminding me of a little kid.  
>"No, the hunters did."<br>I smirked, looking down at my arm, we were headed to get my cast taken off, my stitches had already been removed last week, thankfully the scars weren't to bad, with the exceptions of one on my back and one on my right side.

"Hey Melissa."  
>The nurse smiled at me as I took a seat on the exam table.<br>"How are you feeling sweetie?"  
>"Pretty good, can't wait to finally get this cast off."<br>She smiled and eyed Peter next to me, who had came in with me since Derek couldn't be seen, smirking I looked between the two.  
>"Have you two met?"<br>"No we haven't, Peter Hale."  
>I smiled as the two shook hands.<br>"Melissa McCall. If you just want to wait here I'll bring her back in a few minutes."  
>"Of course."<br>Hopping down I followed Scott's mom into another room so she could cut off my cast.  
>"So, you like Peter?"<br>She laughed while grabbing a cast saw.  
>"He is attractive yes."<br>I gave her a smile as she expertly removed the cast.  
>"I'll show you back to your room while I grab your doctor."<br>"Thanks."  
>She nodded while walking, turning into the room I grinned at Peter while sitting on the exam table again.<br>"You should ask her out."  
>"Why are you helping me?"<br>I sighed.  
>"Because I think a little like you, I know you want to get to your new beta, easiest way is to get to his mom. I don't care as long as you don't change, attack, or eat her. She's a nice lady."<br>"Deal."  
>I couldn't help the grin that appeared when my doctor walked in, Melissa right behind him.<br>"Hey Destiny, how's it feel having that cast off?"  
>"Weird."<br>He laughed and quickly looked at my arm, Peter hovering close by as I twitched in pain as the doctor touched a sensitive spot.  
>"Looks like it's healing just fine, I want to put you on some more pain pills as a precaution, ok?"<br>"Sounds good."  
>He nodded and filled out a prescription pad before leaving, reaching over I nudged Peter with my good hand as Scott's mom was about to leave.<br>"Melissa?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"How would you like to have dinner tonight? Eight o'clock?"  
>She blinked in surprise before smiling at the werewolf.<br>"Sure, um here's my address."  
>I smiled as she quickly wrote down her address and handed it to him before leaving. Leaning over I smiled up at the wolf.<br>"You're welcome."  
>He scoffed as we started walking out of the hospital, reaching Derek's car we slid in as he took off.<br>"How'd it go?"  
>"Peter has a date with Scott's mom."<br>"What?"  
>I nodded, gently flexing my wrist as he drove back to my house.<br>"Do me a favor sweetie."  
>I looked back at Peter.<br>"And what is that papa wolf?"  
>"What's with the nicknames?"<br>I turned a glare on Derek.  
>"Just deal with it sour wolf."<br>He sighed as Peter shook his head.  
>"Stay inside tonight, I don't care if you are at home or at your club, but stay indoors."<br>"Okay."  
>He nodded as Derek pulled up to my house, reaching back I hugged the older wolf, crazy serial killer or not, he was always one of my more favorite Hale's, he always treated me well, even helped me get through more than a few rough break ups, before the fire anyway. Turning I hugged Derek as well, lightly kissing his cheek before pulling back.<br>"Be careful, both of you."  
>They nodded while I slipped out of the car and disappeared into the house.<p>

**So what so we think?**  
><strong>I would love to hear from you guys!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all my readers!**  
><strong>I hope you had a good weekend!<strong>  
><strong>A shout out to Rose for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

Hearing my phone go off I groaned and answer it, annoyance clear in my voice at being woken up so early.  
>"What?"<br>"Where's Derek?"  
>Sitting up it took me a moment to realize I was talking to Peter.<br>"How am I supposed to know? Last I saw he was with you. Wait he's missing?"  
>Peter sighed.<br>"Yes my nephew is missing."  
>"How did you lose him?"<br>Peter sighed again, obviously getting that I was not happy.  
>"Help me find him."<br>"Fine, I'll help."  
>Hanging up the call I growled and got up, pulling on some loose fitting jeans and a fitted top before walking out the door, jumping in my car I knew the first place to look was going to be the Hale house. Looking around the house I didn't see anything unusual, sighing I stood up.<br>"Where are you sour wolf?"  
>Hearing my phone go off I sighed and answered it.<br>"What Stiles?"  
>"I have a date, for the formal."<br>I smiled, shaking my head as I walked out to my car.  
>"Stiles, congrats and all, but I'm a little busy."<br>"I need help. Please?"  
>I sighed.<br>"Alright, I'll be home to help you get ready."  
>"Thank you sis!"<br>I rolled my eyes and hung up before shaking my head and sliding into my car, as I drove off I called Peter.  
>"Did you find him?"<br>"No, I checked the house, he's not here."  
>Peter sighed.<br>"I have a new plan, you're not going to like it."  
>"And that would be?"<br>"Crash the formal."  
>I sighed and rolled my eyes.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes, I have a plan."<br>"Just don't kill any humans."  
>I could practically hear his smile of victory.<p>

* * *

><p>Rolling my eyes I handed Stiles my keys.<br>"Keep it clean, try not to crash it, keep the tank full. Okay?"  
>He smiled, carefully taking my keys.<br>"Thanks sis."  
>I smiled and hugged him.<br>"Go get your girl lil brother."  
>He hugged me back before rushing out the door. Shaking my head I waited a few minutes before walking out of the house.<br>"Peter, I know you can hear me. I'll meet you a block away from the house after you pick up my brother, he's in my car, so don't ruin it."  
>I didn't get a response but I knew the werewolf had heard me. Walking towards the school I took my time, knowing Peter would have no problem finding me, sure enough, an hour and a half later my car pulled up next to me, Peter stepped out of the passengers side, allowing me to climb in the back, before taking his seat and telling Stiles were to go.<br>"Why is there so much tension in my car? Peter what did you do?"  
>I leaned forward and glared at the wolf in question.<br>"He bit Lydia."  
>"Is that all? Stiles she's a strong person, I'm sure it'll take."<br>"But."  
>"Don't feel bad, if she lives she'll become a werewolf."<br>I smirked at Peter.  
>"Yeah, and once a month she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart."<br>"Well, actually, considering that she's a woman, twice a month."  
>I laughed in the backseat, remembering how much I liked Peter's since of humor.<p>

Stiles turned into a parking garage and parked my car, getting out I smacked Peter as he tried to man handle Stiles, easily placing myself between them. As Peter approached a car and pulled out some keys.  
>"Who's car is this?"<br>"It belonged to my nurse."  
>As Stiles started to ask what happened to her Peter opened the trunk and revealed that she was a dead corpse in the trunk. Turning my head I waited until the trunk was closed to look back. Spotting a laptop case I wasn't surprised when Peter pulled out a large Macbook and placed it on the trunk of the car.<br>"Good luck getting a signal down here."  
>Peter responded by pulling out a MiFi device.<br>"Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?"  
>Peter glared at Stiles for being a smart ass.<br>"Turn it on. Get connected."  
>"What are we doing again?"<br>Peter looked down at me.  
>"We are using the satellite in Scott's phone to find Derek."<br>"Ah."  
>Stiles spoke up.<br>"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."  
>"You know both of them."<br>I sighed, watching the pair argue.  
>"No, I don't."<br>"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying."  
>"Dude, I swear to God."<br>"Damn it Stiles!"  
>The pair jumped and looked at me as I glared at my brother.<br>"Log into Scott's profile, now. My best friend is missing and if you don't I will let Peter make your life a living hell, you hear me little brother?"  
>He rolled his eyes and started typing, Peter giving me a look of renewed admiration.<br>"What happens after you find Derek?"  
>"Don't think, Stiles. Type."<br>"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?"  
>"Only the responsible ones."<br>Stiles sighed, no doubt getting annoyed with Peter and I.  
>"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott and Destiny out of it."<br>I looked at him in shock for a moment, Peter sighed and turned on my brother.  
>"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favored prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them."<br>"He's not gonna help you."  
>"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>I sighed, stepping in with the knowledge I had gotten from Peter.<br>"When they catch him, and they will, do really think that they're going to let him live?"  
>"Especially after having been so close to one of their own? Stiles, all of the power is in your hands now. It's your choice. Are you gonna save him? Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password."<br>Stiles sighed and started typing again.  
>"His username is Allison? His password is also Allison?"<br>"You still want him in your pack?"  
>I laughed as Peter rolled his eyes.<p>

We were waiting for the page to get done loading, Peter turned and just stared down Stiles.  
>"It's loading."<br>"Peter, place nice, he can't make the internet work faster."  
>"Wait what the…that's where they're keeping him? At his own house?"<br>Turning I shared a look with Peter.  
>"I checked it though."<br>Finally Peter sighed.  
>"Not at it, under it."<br>"What's under it?"  
>"The tunnel and basement I used to escape the fire. I know exactly where that is."<br>I sighed as he put the computer back in its case before turning his head, obviously hearing something we couldn't.  
>"And I'm not the only one."<br>Peter opened the rear door behind the driver and placed the case in it before closing the door.  
>"Give me your keys."<br>Stiles sighed and handed Peter my keys, who proceeded to bend the keys in his fist.  
>"Damn it Peter, those are my keys."<br>The wolf just smirked before walking to the drivers side, about to climb in when Stiles made a stupid comment.  
>"So you're not gonna kill me?"<br>Peter turned and stocked towards my brother, sighing I moved between the two, again.  
>"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here."<br>"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?"  
>"I like you Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"<br>There was a pause behind me as Stiles thought it over in his head.  
>"No."<br>Peter shrugged and looked at me.  
>"Destiny? You'd be the same as Derek, he wouldn't have to worry about hurting you. You'd be a strong wolf, if it doesn't kill you."<br>I smiled and hugged the wolf.  
>"No, not yet, lets rescue Derek first."<br>Peter shook his head.  
>"If I put you in that sort of danger he would never forgive me. Stay here with your brother."<br>I groaned and nodded, watching him leave before turning to my brother.  
>"What was that? Hugging the enemy?"<br>I rolled my eyes.  
>"Stiles go see how Lydia is, I'm gonna call a tow truck and get my car out of here."<br>He groaned.  
>"We're gonna talk about this sis."<br>"Uh huh."  
>He rolled his eyes as I pulled out my phone and called a tow truck, sitting on my trunk I waited. An hour later the tow truck driver arrived, hooked up my car and was driving me and my car back to my house. Sighing I paid the driver and ran inside grabbed my spare keys and went speeding off towards the Hale house.<p>

Pulling to a stop I took off running, determined to find my wolves before something bad happened. Reaching the Hale house I paused, the scene before me was horrific, there was Derek standing over the burnt corpse of who I could only assume was once Peter, his eye glowing red. Looking around I didn't see anyone else.  
>"Derek? What happened?"<br>"Peter killed Kate, and I killed Peter, I'm the alpha now."  
>I sighed, walking over I hugged my wolf.<br>"You had me worried sick! Don't ever do that again!"  
>He nodded, maneuvering us away from the body as he hugged me back.<br>"I'm sorry Destiny."  
>He carefully picked me up, carrying me into the house and upstairs.<br>"Sleep, it's been a long day, for both of us."  
>I nodded and curled up on the bed, smiling when Derek curled around me, my mind wondering what was going to happen next.<p>

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>If someone reviews I will update before Friday.<strong>  
><strong>Deal?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back!**  
><strong>A shout out to Lindsabt, revolutionfanatic, and Archersgirl101 for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>I appreciate the support guys!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

"Is he still at the hospital?"  
>I laughed and nodded at my dad as I grabbed some cereal.<br>"Been there all weekend, he feels responsible."  
>My dad sighed, watching as I started on my breakfast.<br>"Are going to visit him later?"  
>I paused, knowing exactly who he meant.<br>"No. Not for a while."  
>He nodded as I had a thoughtful look on my face.<br>"I'll take Stiles some food later so he doesn't destroy the hospital."  
>My dad chuckled as I finished my breakfast and placed my bowl in the sink before turning around and walking into the living room, pausing when I heard my dad's phone go off. There was a pause before he sighed and said he would be there.<br>"What's up?"  
>"Your brothers date escaped the hospital."<br>"I'll go look for her."  
>"Be careful."<br>I nodded before grabbing my keys and leaving the house. Knowing we needed to find her before the Argent's, pulling out my phone I called Derek.  
>"Missed me already?"<br>"Shut up sour wolf, I need your help."  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Lydia, she escaped the hospital, can you keep an eye out for her so the hunters don't catch her?"  
>He sighed lightly.<br>"Yeah, I'll look for her."  
>"Thanks sour wolf."<br>Ending the call I went back to searching for the teenager.

* * *

><p>Hearing my phone go off, again, I sighed and finally answered it giving Matt a look as he snickered.<br>"What sour wolf, I'm busy, some of us have a business to run remember?"  
>"Has Stiles mentioned a Isaac Lahey to you?"<br>I paused and shook my head.  
>"No, why?"<br>"Nothing. Be safe."  
>I sighed.<br>"If anything is going on, you better tell me, I don't like being mad at you sour wolf."  
>He chuckled before hanging up, shaking my head I went back to ordering supplies and researching property for another club.<br>"How's the boyfriend?"  
>I rolled my eyes at Matt.<br>"Being an ass, as always."  
>Matt rolled his blue eyes.<br>"I thought he was nice; he picked you up every night your car was in the shop. And the white roses from yesterday is a good indication he's not a total ass."  
>I started laughing while looking at the flowers in question.<br>"We aren't even officially dating."  
>Matt shook his head.<br>"Sweetie, you are dating."  
>"We haven't even kissed."<br>He sighed and pulled up a property for sale.  
>"What about this? And what do you mean you haven't kissed him yet?"<br>"To small. Under budget yes; but way to small. I don't know, we just haven't."  
>He sighed and pulled up another page as I shrugged.<br>"Over budget, how are we on Silver?"  
>"We need at least another case, is it a wolf thing?"<br>I glared at Matt.  
>"I told you to never bring that up."<br>He smiled as I regretted that night, after I found out about Derek being a werewolf I had closed the club for the night and drank myself silly, Matt had found me and made me take some aspirin and drink a bunch of water while I told him everything.  
>"It could be though honey, what if he's seeing if you're his mate or something?"<br>"What?"  
>"His mate, normal wolves mate for life, I don't know if it's the same for werewolves but it would explain a lot."<br>"That makes…a lot of sense, I'll have Stiles look into it."  
>Matt seemed happy as he pulled up another property.<br>"I like it, good size, good price, call the relator and set an appointment to look at it."  
>"Got it."<br>He grabbed the phone and dialed the number while I opened my laptop and placed the order for everything we needed to be fully stocked again. A few minutes later we had an appointment for three o'clock tomorrow to look at the property, and my phone was ringing.  
>"Yes Stiles?"<br>"We found Lydia."  
>"That's great. Anything else?"<br>He sighed.  
>"I can wait for the rest."<br>"I'll see ya when I get home lil brother."  
>Hanging up I shook my head at the look Matt gave me.<br>"Playing nice with your brother?"  
>I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bar, wiping it down for the night with Matt hot on my tail.<br>"I have an idea about your wolf."  
>"And what would that be?"<br>He smirked as I grabbed a glass and started cleaning it, watching my friend in curiosity.  
>"Surely he has a pack mark."<br>I nodded, remembering the triskelon on Derek's back.  
>"What better way to show that you want into the pack than by putting the pack mark on you?"<br>I smirked at him.  
>"That's actually a really good idea. We'll go tomorrow after our appointment, it shouldn't take to long to have it put on."<br>Matt grinned at our plan before reminding me it was time to open for the night.

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Expect an update soon!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back!**  
><strong>Everyone can thank revolutionfanatic for the early update!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

"Ow, damn that one hurt."  
>Matt chuckled as he looked over the papers the relator had given us.<br>"I don't like the location."  
>"Me either."<br>"Tattoo looks cool though, he's gonna love it."  
>I laughed as the tattoo artist finished up the black triskelon on my upper thigh.<br>"So how am I supposed to show him this? Since you're the one with the plan."  
>Matt looked thoughtful for a moment as I lowered my skirt and paid the tattoo artist.<br>"He has advance senses right?"  
>"Right."<br>Matt grinned, motioning for me to get into his car, sitting down I hissed at the light sting.  
>"I don't think you have to do anything, He's going to smell the blood, go see him in a couple of days, he should try to find out what's wrong with his girl."<br>"Wouldn't the ink give it away?"  
>He shook his head.<br>"That's why I said wait a few days, gives the ink time to sink into your skin, I know it's gross, but don't wash to much of the blood off. Trust me."  
>I smiled at him.<br>"And how do you know so much about this?"  
>He shrugged as he pulled up to my house.<br>"My uncle was a werewolf too, had to chain him up every full moon, he didn't have a handle on it like yours."  
>I sighed and hugged him.<br>"See ya tonight."  
>"Remember, don't tell him."<br>I laughed and nodded before walking into the house, sighing at the rare silence before my phone started buzzing with text messages from Stiles.  
><strong>I'm still in detention, need a ride home, car wouldn't start at lunch.<br>**I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
><strong>Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes.<br>**Grabbing my keys I took off towards the high school.  
>Pulling up I watched as Stiles climbed in and sighed.<br>"We have a problem Isaac was turned by Derek."  
>"Who's Isaac?"<br>"He plays lacrosse, tonight is his first full moon, his dad was killed and the police are keeping him in a holding cell tonight."  
>"Ok, we have to get him out, what else?"<br>"Allison's grandfather is our new principle."  
>I sighed and shook my head.<br>"I'll see what I can do about that."  
>"Thanks sis."<br>I sighed and nodded about to say something when Stiles' phone went off.  
>"Hey, sorry, Harris literally just let me out of detention. Literally. And he had my phone the whole frickin' time…Wait, what guy?...They're sending him to the station for Isaac…What was it?"<br>Stiles pulled the phone away and looked at the screen while I drove to the station.  
>"Yeah, wolfsbane…It means they're gonna kill him."<br>He hung up and I glared at him.  
>"Call Derek. Now. Isaac is his beta he needs to help us get him out."<br>"On it….Hey, she's mad at you and says you need to help us get Isaac out…In her car…Two minutes."  
>I laughed as Stiles hung up.<br>"I'm not mad at him. I'm just saying he needs to help, and he's responsible for his beta."  
>Stiles laughed as we finally pulled up next to Derek, letting him get in the backseat I took off towards the station, watching in the review mirror as he sniffed the air and all I could think about was how Matt was going to kill me.<p>

Pulling in front of the building I sighed at seeing the policewoman making coffee.  
>"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office."<br>"The problem is getting past the front desk, she doesn't like either of us."  
>Derek looked between Stiles and I as we explained.<br>"I'll distract her."  
>As Derek moved to leave Stiles reached over and grabbed Derek causing the wolf to pause and glare at him.<br>"Whoa, whoa, whoa…You? You're not going in there."  
>Derek looked at Stiles hand and back up at Stiles.<br>"I'm taking my hand off."  
>"I was exonerated."<br>Stiles scoffed and I bit down a laugh.  
>"You're still a person of interest."<br>"An innocent person."  
>"In…You? Yeah, right!"<br>Derek shrugged and continued to glare at Stiles, shaking my head I let the two have at it.  
>"Yeah, okay. What's your plan?"<br>Derek's eyes widen, trying to give Stiles the hint.  
>"To distract her."<br>I giggled.  
>"How? By punching her in the face?"<br>Derek scoffed causing me to cover my mouth I tried to get my giggles under control.  
>"By talking to her."<br>"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?"  
>Derek sighed and rolled his eyes, looking at me for help as I shook my head.<br>"Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"  
>"I'm thinking about punching you in the face."<br>I sighed.  
>"Stiles let Derek out of the car, Derek, go distract her while we sneak in and get the keys."<br>Derek smiled in triumph while getting out of the car, shaking my head I climbed out after him, watching as Stiles did the same. Walking into the police station Stiles and I paused at the door, watching Derek as he sauntered up to the front desk, the policewoman walked around the corner, her focus on the file in her hand until she looked up.  
>"Good evening, how can I help you?"<br>I rolled my eyes as Derek smiled at her, a smile he uses on me whenever he wants something.  
>"Hi."<br>"Hi."  
>"I had a question. Sorry I'm a little…A little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone."<br>I sighed, watching as the policewoman flirted back.  
>"Like me?"<br>"Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful," but yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing."  
>Moving fast Stiles and I ducked behind the desk and into our dad's office. Spotting the box I watched Stiles punch in the code only to find it empty.<br>"Now what?"  
>Hearing keys clanking together we looked at each other before rushing out the door. Turning a corner I almost ran into one of the officers.<br>"Oh sorry."  
>Looking down I saw the arrow in his leg, pausing I realized I screwed up, turning I tried to get Stiles' attention when the cop grabbed me and started dragging me down the hall, squirming I tried to get away, reaching up I pulled the fire alarm so the boys would know something was wrong. As the hunter dropped me where the cells were I looked around to see one of the cages open and Isaac no where to be seen. Just as I was about to stand up a blue blur appeared and pushed the hunter into the wall, I could only assume the blur was Isaac, scrambling past the fighting pair I shoved my back against one of the walls. Watching as Isaac broke the hunters wrist before shoving his head against a wall and knocking him out. As the hunter fell to the ground Derek and Stiles walked in, while Derek stepped on the wolfsbane filled needle, shattering it, Stiles ran over and checked on me.<br>"You okay?"  
>"I'm fine, I'm fine."<br>We looked up as Isaac turned around at the noise, his eyes landing on Stiles and I. As he moved to attack us Derek stepped forward and roared at him, forcing the beta to shift back to his human form and cower against the wall.  
>"How did you do that?"<br>Derek turned and looked at us.  
>"I'm the Alpha."<br>I rolled my eyes.  
>"Like that explains everything."<br>Stiles smirked and helped me up.  
>"Derek, we need to get Isaac out of here, the rest of the station is gonna show up in a few minutes."<br>Walking over I watched as Derek got Isaac up as I looked at Stiles.  
>"Are you gonna be ok?"<br>"Yeah, I'll throw him off your trail."  
>I smiled and hugged him.<br>"Thanks lil brother, I owe you."  
>He nodded and watched as Derek, Isaac, and I fled to my car. Sliding in the front I took off, watching in my review mirror as flashing lights pulled up to the station.<br>"That was close, now where are we going?"  
>"The old train station, it'll be safe there."<br>I nodded and continued to drive.

I smiled, watching Isaac sleep for a moment before walking over to Derek as he continued to sniff the air before looking at me as I took a seat across from him.  
>"You're bleeding."<br>I blushed and looked away.  
>"It's just a scratch."<br>"Let me see."  
>I smirked, realizing he wasn't registering the ink mixed with my blood.<br>"If you can find the injury, you can look at it."  
>"Is that a challenge?"<br>"Yes it is."  
>He smiled at me, the exact same flirtatious smile he used on the policewoman before pouncing and tackling me to the ground as he closed his eyes and let his nose sniff out me 'injury'. I giggled as he hovered over my thigh before opening his eyes and looking up at me, rolling my eyes I rolled onto my side, watching as he pulled my skirt up revealing the now blood stained gauze patch. Raising an eyebrow he gently pulled the pad off and stopped all movement as he saw the fresh ink underneath. I waited a few minutes before speaking.<br>"Do you like it?"  
>He looked up at me, gently rolling me onto my back and helping me sit up before covering my lips with his. Smirking I kissed him back, my eyes closing as I felt him grab my hips before pulling back.<br>"Ask me Derek."  
>He smirked at me, kissing me lightly one more time, his hand resting near the tattoo.<br>"Do you want the bite?"  
>"Yes."<br>The smile on his face was like a child getting everything they asked for on Christmas morning. He kissed my cheek before bending down and kissing my thigh, his tongue gliding over the skin before I felt his fangs lengthen and then the pain of him sinking his fangs in.

**Dun Dun Dun!**  
><strong>Remember to review and I might update Friday!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's a day late guys!**  
><strong>As always a shout out to Lindsabt, revolutionfanatic, and She-WolfMoon for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

Waking up I flinch as pain shot through my thigh; feeling hands on my side I opened my eyes to see Derek, concern clear on his face as he helped me sit up.  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>"I hurt."  
>He smiled.<br>"Give it a few more minutes, it'll be ok."  
>I nodded, leaning against him as the pain slowly wore off.<br>"Wow."  
>"Feel better?"<br>I nodded, genuinely surprised at how much better I felt.  
>"This is amazing."<br>He nodded watching as I sniffed the air, the musty scent of iron was thick in the train yard, closing my eyes I smelt something fresh, turning my head I felt myself whimper at the smell of mint and spring rain. Hearing a snicker I looked up to see I was practically shoving my nose against Derek's neck. Pulling back I blushed.  
>"Sorry."<br>He laughed and kissed me.  
>"You smell good too."<br>"Can you two stop?"  
>We looked up to see a very sleepy Isaac looking at us.<br>"Sorry sweetie."  
>He shook his head and walked over to us, sitting next to me as I felt the over whelming urge to mother the teenager and make sure he was ok after last night. Derek laughed at me.<br>"I didn't realize you would be affected so quickly."  
>I looked at him, curiosity clear on my face.<br>"You're the alpha female, that's why you're trying to mother Isaac."  
>"Oh."<br>He nodded, watching in amusement as I adjusted to my new senses, my head spinning for a moment before my world came back into focus.  
>"This is...wow."<br>Derek laughed as he watched Isaac and I move around each other, I could feel what he was sensing, he felt like pack, it was strange to say the least.  
>"Derek?"<br>I looked over at Isaac as Derek did the same.  
>"There's a girl at school that needs the bite."<br>"Who?"  
>"Her names Erica, she has seizures, and is epileptic. She's a good kid."<br>Derek nodded.  
>"I'll ask. Stay here."<br>"Can I go?"  
>Derek looked at me, eyebrow raised.<br>"I want you to stay here with Isaac."  
>I nodded and kissed him.<br>"Good luck."  
>He nodded and climbed the stairs leaving me with the teenager.<br>"So what's your story pup?"  
>He blinked at the term before sighing, and explaining his life to me, his mother dying, the abuse from his father, being stuck in a freezer, and his father dying. At the end of it he was snuggled into my side and I was nuzzling his hair, relying on my newfound instinct to comfort him.<p>

That was how Derek found us when he came back a few hours later with a confused, and sad looking blonde behind him.  
>"Destiny, this is Erica."<br>I stood up and smiled at her, instantly realizing she was part of the pack.  
>"Hi sweetie."<br>She hesitantly smiled at me as I gently hugged her, my smile growing when she relaxed and hugged me back, pulling away I looked at Derek.  
>"How long ago did you bite her?"<br>"Two hours, she's almost done with the transition."  
>I nodded and touched her frizzy hair, unable to hide a thoughtful look.<br>"Why don't we get you cleaned up? Make you look more like the wolf you are."  
>She nodded, still shy and unsure as I looked at Derek who nodded in agreement.<br>"Do me a favor sour wolf."  
>"What's that?"<br>"Look for an apartment or something, cause this isn't going to work and I would love to get out from under dads roof."  
>He laughed and nodded as I kissed his cheek before grabbing Erica's hand and pulled her behind me as I lead the way to my car. Unlocking it I watched Erica as she slowly climbed in and looked around at the interior.<br>"Why do you drive this and Stiles drives a crap Jeep?"  
>I laughed at her question as I speed dialed my hair stylist.<br>"Our dad told us that if we wanted a car we would have to buy it ourselves. I went my entire high school career without a car, saving every penny I could. And when I started college I had enough saved so I could pay the down payment on this."  
>I tapped the steering wheel.<br>"It wasn't the best car when I bought it, it had been rolled in a wreck and the owner of the car lot was about to crush it when I said I wanted it. Within a month I had it paid off and by the next year I had all repairs fixed and painted the custom color it is now."  
>"Wow."<br>I laughed as my stylist finally picked up the phone.  
>"What's up Des?"<br>"Hey Trey, are you done for the night?"  
>"Almost, why?"<br>I sighed.  
>"I have someone that desperately needs your help."<br>There was a pause as he sighed.  
>"Fine, you owe me."<br>"Of course I do, I'll be there in five."  
>Ending the call I smiled at the blonde.<br>"You'll love him."

Two hours later Erica had smooth hair that fell in natural waves, we had a list of products to pick up, and I owed my stylist a night of free drinks at the club. All in all we were happy as I drove her to the nearest Walmart.  
>"I want a new style."<br>"And what do you want your new style to say?"  
>She paused as we walked into the store, grabbed a basket and picked up all the hair products she needed, along with some makeup.<br>"I was invisible yesterday, I don't want to be invisible anymore, I want to be sexy, like you."  
>I paused and looked at her, feeling a small since of pride as I realized the teenager was looking up to me after only three hours together.<br>"Just remember, nothing is sexier than confidence."  
>She nodded, as I looked down at my outfit to prove me point, a simple navy blue tank top, an over size grey jacket I had stolen from Derek, black sweat pants that hung low on my hips, and blue flip flops, in short I looked like I just rolled out of bed, and had all the confidence in the world. Walking over to the clothing section I watched as Erica had fun pulling out different pieces, some I nodded in agreement and others I shook my head with a simple 'hell no' causing her to laugh and put it back. Three long hours later we were finally done shopping and were finally headed to her house, pulling to a stop I smiled at the two story house as Erica smiled at me.<br>"Be good sweetie, Derek and I are picking you up at lunch tomorrow, don't forget."  
>"I won't."<br>I smiled at her and hugged her.  
>"Have any problems you call me, okay?"<br>"Okay."  
>Watching her grab her bags and walk into her house I sighed and drove home, smiling at my dad.<br>"Hey."  
>"Have fun?"<br>"Lots, I'm really tired, I'm going to bed."  
>He nodded and let me go to bed without a full interrogation.<p>

* * *

><p>Sliding into Derek's car I kissed his neck lovingly as I slid into the back so Erica could sit in the front when we picked her up.<br>"Did you two have fun yesterday?"  
>"We did, she looks amazing."<br>He nodded as we pulled in front of the school, pausing he rolled down the window as Erica walked out of the school. Smiling I reached forward and hugged her lightly as Derek smiled at Scott and my brother before taking off towards the train station.  
>"Why are we going to the station?"<br>"You three need to train."  
>I sighed.<br>"Whatever Mr. Alpha."  
>He chuckled.<br>"Have you even told your brother yet?"  
>I sighed and shook my head.<br>"No not yet, I will soon though. Oh, I have to leave in a few hours, Matt and I are looking at new property to open a new club."  
>He nodded as he drove, eventually pulling to a stop outside the station.<p>

* * *

><p>Collapsing onto the couch I sighed, my body hurt, Derek was a mean tutor, he had tossed me into the wall more times than I could count as well as throwing me on the ground. When I met with Matt we still weren't happy with the property, so we would have to keep looking, not to mention it was a physically demanding night with rowdy customers that had deliberately walked into my club with the intention of starting a fight. Relaxing I felt my body healing as Stiles walked in holding his head.<br>"What happened to you?"  
>He looked up, blinking at me before I could see the anxiety setting in.<br>"Where have you been?"  
>"With Derek."<br>"He bit you."  
>I paused and raised an eyebrow.<br>"How do you know?"  
>"Had a feeling, as to what happened to me, you're new pack mate hit me in the head with part of my motor and left me in a dumpster to die!"<br>"Erica did?"  
>"Yes!"<br>I sighed and laid back down, throwing my arm over my eyes.  
>"I'm going to neuter Derek."<br>"Good. What are we going to do about my Jeep? It's going to cost a fortune to fix!"  
>I groaned, my brother getting on my nerves.<br>"I'll pay for it, I should have been paying attention to what Derek was planning anyway. Credit card is in my wallet."  
>I pointed towards my purse as I looked at Stiles as he moved his hand away revealing a giant red mark across the right side of his face.<br>"She caught you pretty good."  
>"Shut up."<p>

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Remember to review and I will update Monday!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I decided to play nice.**  
><strong>Since I'm killing time before work I figured an update was in order!<strong>  
><strong>A quick shout out to She-WolfMoon and revolutionfanatic for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

Sneaking to my car I drove to the train station, smiling at Derek as I wondered down to him, sleeping bag in hand.  
>"I don't know what it is, I just can't sleep alone."<br>He smirked and motioned for me to follow him, smiling I walked into the train car, pausing when I saw Isaac and Erica sitting on the floor on their own sleeping bags.  
>"That's it, we are finding an apartment tomorrow."<br>I glared up at Derek as he nodded in agreement, watching as I laid my sleeping bag between the teenagers, nuzzling Isaac's neck in acknowledgement, causing the teenager to relax and smile at me. Turning I smiled at Erica, who looked confused as Derek took his seat behind me so I could lean against him as he nuzzled my hair.  
>"It's because I haven't established a connection with you honey, not the way I'm connected to Isaac and Derek."<br>Seeing the hurt look in her eyes I smiled and pulled away from Derek, standing up I offered her my hand, reaching up she grabbed my hand, allowing me to pull her to her feet. Shooting a smile at Derek I lead the teenager out of the train station, remembering how I connected with Isaac. Jumping up I climbed onto the roof and patted the spot next to me, relaxing a little more when she sat next to me.  
>"So how do we make a connection?"<br>I laughed at her question.  
>"Isaac told me his story and we connected that way, you could try that?"<br>She sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing and told me a story about a seizure she had, how she was grateful she never remembered them until cameras were put in phones and kids started posting videos of her on the internet. By the end of it she was crying and I was hugging her, nuzzling against her neck in comfort, we sat like that for a few minutes until her crying died down and I could feel the bond between us. When she was ready she pulled back and smiled at me before standing up and leading the way back to the boys, smiling I followed after her. Reaching the boys I smiled at Derek as I moved to my spot in front of him as everyone bedded down for the night, Derek curled around me, wrapping an arm around my waist, while using the other arm as a pillow. Closing my eyes I fell asleep, completely happy and feeling safe, the only thing that would make this moment better would have been an actual bed.

Being nudged awake it took a moment to realize where I was and why I couldn't move. Looking around I realized the weight on my waist was Derek's arm; the weight on my legs was Isaac, who was lying with his head lying on my calves, his arms curled around my legs in front of him, his chest lying on Derek's legs, Erica had the back of her head using my hip as a pillow, hearing a soft laugh I turned my head and shoulders to look at the alpha behind me.  
>"I take it the mini wolf pile going on is a wolf thing?"<br>He nodded, yawning softly as he tightened his grip on my waist.  
>"Wolfs seek comfort from each other, it happened all the time with my family, we would all sleep in the living room at least once a weak. It helps with bounding."<br>I nodded, relaxing again.  
>"What is on the agenda today?"<br>"Training."  
>I nodded, and finally moved to get up, dubbing it time to get up for the teenagers.<br>"Come on puppies, time to get up."  
>They both groaned before getting up, finally letting me move and get up. After a few hours of getting ready for the day, and Boyd, who Derek had bit without telling me, showed up, Derek explained how he wanted each of us to attack him. Rolling my eyes I took a seat a few steps in front of Boyd, watching as Isaac kept getting thrown to the ground as he kept trying a front attack, getting an idea I slipped off my heels and snuck to the left side of the alpha, watching as he tossed Erica to the ground as she tried to attack from his right side. Keeping quiet I knew my best chance was to stay slightly behind him as he rolled his eyes and took a few steps forward.<br>"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?"  
>That was my queue, running up I smirked as he turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist I started roughly making out with him, as our teeth clashed I felt him reached to throw me off only for me to push my feet into his abs and pushed myself so I flipped over his shoulder, pushing my hands into the concrete I pushed my feet into Derek's back, forcing the Alpha to fall to the ground, spinning around I sat on his shoulder blades, my heels sitting on his shoulders as I lightly pushed my claws into his neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make a point. As I started to grin in victory Derek shifted and managed to flip us over so he was pinning me to the ground, completely wolfed out, red eyes barring into mine as he mouthed at my throat in warning. After a few minutes, he finally realized I wasn't going to get away and pulled away, giving me time to catch my breath as the other two betas watched in concern.<br>"Are we done? 'Cause I got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal."  
>I looked over at Isaac as Derek looked sympathetic for a moment as he shifted back and knelt in front of him, reaching he gently took Isaac's arm.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Uh-huh."<br>I flinch when Derek broke his arm causing Isaac to scream.  
>"101. You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!"<br>I flinched and sat up, watching Derek as he stood up and started walking away, as he passed me he grabbed the back of my shirt to get me standing in the process.  
>"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?"<br>I sighed at Isaac, knowing he was only causing Derek to become more irritated.  
>"I don't know. But they're planning something, and you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you."<br>I sighed as he dragged me back into the train car, we waited till the teenagers left before I extracted some revenge, playing up to Derek I smiled as he looked down at me. He growled possessively as I rubbed up against him, feeling his excitement against my lower stomach, smirking I whimpered at him, closing my eyes as Derek's eyes flashed and he ground his hips against me, opening my eyes I looked up at him before ramming my knee up between his legs, causing the alpha to drop in pain.  
>"Before you ask, that was for having Erica destroy my brothers Jeep, and having her knock him unconscious and leave him for dead in a trashcan. I may be your beta, but I will protect my brother."<br>He growled and rammed his shoulder into my stomach, taking me out on in an instant, coughing I tried to catch my breath until the alpha sank his fangs into my neck, holding me still. Whimpering I tried to get him to let go as his jaw tightened, reaching up I paused, listening to my instincts I lowered my arms and pushed my body into the ground, finally he released his grip and started licking at the new wound, as he deemed the wound clean enough he pulled back as I relaxed, not daring to get up until he calmed down a little. As he leaned over me again I closed my eyes, expecting to feel his fangs again only to feel him lightly nipping at my lips.  
>"Now we're even."<br>I smiled and nodded, slowly sitting up, fear in my eyes until Derek sighed and hugged me.  
>"This is what happens when you knee a wolf in the balls. Don't do that again."<br>I started laughing.  
>"That's what you get for letting Erica almost kill my brother."<br>He paused.  
>"Speaking of, I'm going to intimidate him one more time."<br>"Why?"

Waiting where the pools were I glared at Derek as Erica dragged my brother over to us, Derek messing with a basketball as Stiles glared at me.  
>"Sorry little brother."<br>Derek nudged me as he focused on Stiles.  
>"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?"<br>"Uh…Several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting."  
>Derek smirked before digging his claws into the basketball, causing Stiles to panic a little until I shook my head, letting him know I would protect him.<br>"Let's try that again."  
>"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Skin was dark. Kind of patterned. I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay? 'Cause I have somebody I really need to talk to."<br>At Derek's look Stiles groaned, looking up I paused, shaking with fear at the scaled creature that looked down at us, it growled before jumping down, using it's tail to slam Erica into a wall, grabbing Stiles we jumped back as the lizard thing moved to attack Derek, seeing a cut along the back of his neck I panicked as my alpha fell face first into the water. Cursing I dove in after him, keeping him above the water as Stiles grabbed his phone and dove in after us as the lizard thing tried to attack him.  
>"Do you see it?"<br>"No."  
>"Maybe it took off."<br>I gave Stiles a look as a hiss could be heard.  
>"Probably not. Text Scott, now."<br>Stiles nodded and held his phone above the water while Derek complained.  
>"Will you get me out of here before I drown?"<br>Stiles looked at him as I sighed.  
>"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth?"<br>"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet or water?"  
>Rolling my eyes I spotted the damn thing.<br>"What's it waiting for? We're sitting ducks in here."  
>I was answered as it touched the water and hissed.<br>"It can't swim, that's lucky."  
>As we waited for reinforcements to show up Stiles looked at us.<br>"Did you get revenge?"  
>"I did."<br>Derek growled and I laughed, Stiles seemed happy until I almost dropped Derek.  
>"I need something to hang onto, Derek you're getting heavy."<br>Stiles nodded and helped me pull Derek over to one of the diving boards where we were pulled out of the water by Scott, who crouched and prepared to fight the lizard thing, shaking my head I watched as the lizard threw Scott into the wall, shattering a mirror in the process. It looked confused for a moment before taking off. With the danger gone I laid back and tried to catch my breath. Feeling a towel land on my face I sighed and grabbed it as I sat up and started drying myself off. Letting Derek help me up we walked outside to see Scott and Stiles trying to figure out what the lizard thing was off Scott's computer.  
>"It's called a Kanima."<br>I looked at Derek as he walked over to them, rolling my eyes I opened the passenger door of Derek's car pushed the seat forward and climbed into the back, happily finding a blanket I had hidden in the floorboard as I curled into a ball, feeling completely exhausted I closed my eyes, blocking the world out until Derek and Erica stepped into the car and the car started to move.  
>"Why are you so ready to kill the Kanima? Besides the fact that it's a threat to the pack?"<br>I felt my ears perk up a little at Erica's question, the two of us waiting for his answer as he sighed.  
>"It threatened my mate, your alpha female, I'm going to kill it for that."<br>I smirked, reminding myself to ask Stiles to do some research later, if he was still talking to me.  
>"And when are you gonna tell her?"<br>Derek answered with silence.

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Remember to review and I will update on Tuesday with the rest of my Teen Wolf fics!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>I'm back!<strong>  
><strong>A quick shout out to She-WolfMoon for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

"You're a werewolf!"  
>I laughed at Matt as he hugged me.<br>"When did this happen?"  
>"Last week, the night I got my tattoo."<br>He squealed again before letting me go.  
>"Sit, sit, sit, tell me everything."<br>Sitting down across from him I was reminded why I was meeting him for lunch, I needed someone that wasn't pack and wasn't family to talk to. Reaching over I grabbed a menu as Matt told our waiter his order, one more look I told the waiter my order before turning back to my friend.  
>"So did my plan work?"<br>"Obviously. It's so strange, I can feel what the entire pack is feeling, it's hard to explain."  
>He nodded.<br>"I bet."  
>"But I have a problem."<br>He smirked and nodded for me to continue.  
>"I'm looking for an apartment, something the pack can meet at and be safe."<br>"Where are you at now?"  
>I sighed, sipping at my drink.<br>"The old train yard."  
>Matt tilted his head in confusion.<br>"Yes, I'm still living with my dad and Stiles, but I've been sleeping at the train station with Derek and the rest of the pack, it's a bonding thing that's really weird."  
>Matt nodded in thought as I sighed.<br>"I'm getting tired of sleeping on the floor."  
>Matt laughed at me as our waiter appeared with our food, giving me a look before walking off.<br>"He's flirting with you."  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"I have a hot werewolf to go home to."  
>"Have you two even?"<br>"No."  
>I blushed and focused on my food, causing my friend to crack up, holding his sides with the force of his laughter.<br>"Shut up, it's not that funny."  
>He wiped his tears away as he smiled at me.<br>"Besides, I heard him say something to Erica when I was asleep I wanted to ask you about."  
>"What's that sweetie?"<br>I sighed.  
>"There's this strange lizard thing that's killing people."<br>And just like that I launched into my tail of what happened last night, and everything that has happened since I was bitten, from the bonding and pack mother thing to telling my brother and him freaking out, Stiles almost getting killed, and kneeing Derek in the crotch.  
>"It's over whelming."<br>Matt reached over and patted my shoulder.  
>"It sounds like his wolf knows you're his mate, Derek is just not listening to his wolf."<br>I nodded again as we left the restaurant.  
>"I have an appointment, with a relator to look at a loft in about an hour, want to come?"<br>"Sure sweetie, come on, I'll drive."  
>I smiled and followed him to his car, quickly getting in the passenger seat as I told him the address.<br>"So little brother isn't happy?"  
>"Lil brother thinks I'm backstabbing him because I'm siding with Derek."<br>"But you tried to castrate him, twice."  
>I laughed at him.<br>"He hurt Stiles, twice, and he had fair warning."  
>Matt laughed as we finally reached the building.<br>"Oh, there she is."  
>Matt nodded and parked his car. Getting out I smiled and greeted the relator, a short skinny woman wearing a three piece suit that looked like a hand me down, her blonde hair tied into a high pony tail, and her blue glasses reflecting the sun.<br>"Miss Stilinksi, it's good to see you again."  
>"Hi Liz."<br>She smiled at us as she showed us inside; this was the same relator that was trying to find us a new location for a new club. Following her into the elevator I listened as she kept trying to hype up the loft. Finally we reached the top floor and she opened the large door for us to walk in. Looking around the first thing I noticed was the giant window revealing the city sky line.  
>"Wow, that's not something you see everyday."<br>"Yeah."  
>Walking around I found I really liked the openness of the space, the kitchen was a decent size, walking upstairs I pointed out the wrought iron staircase to Matt who nodded and followed me. Looking around I smiled, the second floor was just as large as the first.<br>"We could make it work."  
>Matt nodded.<br>"Plenty of room for you guys."  
>I nodded before walking back downstairs to the relator.<br>"We'll take it."  
>She grinned and handed me the paperwork to fill out, two hours later I was texting Derek the new address so he could text Isaac and Erica, and making plans to get furniture delivered so we wouldn't be sleeping on a concrete floor.<br>"Think he's going to like it?"  
>"I think so."<br>Matt and I smiled at each other as we left to go prepare the club for tonight.

The next morning I was moved out of my dad's house, to which my dad had mixed feelings about, I had given him and Stiles the address of my new place. And by noon I was feeling very accomplished since I had unpacked everything and was waiting for the delivery people to show up. But that feeling was short lived when my phone started ringing.  
>"Yes pup?"<br>Scott sighed.  
>"I need your help, Derek poisoned Jackson thinking he was the Kanima, and now he's hell bent that Lydia is the Kanima and is wanting to test her in an hour."<br>I sighed.  
>"I'll talk to him. I'll be there soon."<br>Hanging up I rolled my eyes and left the loft, climbing into my car I took off towards the school, pulling up next to the black Camaro I climbed out and glared at my alpha.  
>"What do you think you're doing? Poisoning Jackson? His dad is the most powerful lawyer in town, we might be werewolves but we're not God. We can still get thrown in jail!"<br>"Calm down Destiny."  
>I growled as he flashed his alpha eyes at me.<br>"Don't go all alpha on me or I'll make you sleep on the floor."  
>He scoffed before turning his attention to the school, turning I watched as Lydia ate a crystal.<br>"That had the Kanima's poison on it, didn't it?"  
>At Derek's silence I growled and watched as she wasn't affected.<br>"That doesn't mean it's her."  
>Derek turned and glared at me.<br>"Prove me wrong."  
>"Gladly. You know Scott's gonna wanna talk right?"<br>"That's where Boyd comes in."  
>I sighed and shook my head and sniffed the air, quickly realizing Scott and Boyd were talking in the field.<br>"Let's go before they kill each other, please?"  
>Derek smirked before nodding and walking with me to the lacrosse field where the two boys were fighting. As Boyd was standing up we walked over to the pair.<br>"She failed the test."  
>I rolled my eyes at Derek as Scott quickly got to his point.<br>"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different."  
>Derek was quick to respond.<br>"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."  
>"I'm not going to let you kill her."<br>I sighed and walked over to Scott, facing my alpha.  
>"Sorry sour wolf, I'm not letting you kill an innocent teenage girl."<br>Derek looked at Boyd before smirking at us, the hurt clear in his eyes that I was siding against him.  
>"Who said I was gonna do it?"<br>I sighed and shook my head.  
>"I'm not letting them kill her."<br>As Scott tried to run Boyd intercepted him, rolling my eyes I took off running, easily dodging Derek as he tried to grab me, reaching the school I darted inside. Sniffing out my pack members with ease. Grabbing the pair by the backs of their necks I dragged them outside.  
>"We don't kill people in a school building."<br>"Let go Destiny!"  
>"Shut up!"<br>The teenagers grumbled as I dragged them down the hall, giving Stiles enough time to get Lydia out of the school. Feeling claws on my wrist I let the pups go, turning I roared at them, causing them to cower back. Smirking I texted Stiles explaining what was going on and asking where they were, to which he replied that they were at Scott's house. With a triumphant smile I ran out to my car and took off, knowing Derek would have to wait on Isaac and Erica before following me.

Reaching Scott's house I played guard, watching the door for Derek or one of the teenagers. An hour later Derek caught up and stood on the other side of the street, glaring at me as I glared back.  
>"I'm still in your pack, but I'm not letting you kill someone innocent."<br>"Move Des."  
>"No Derek."<br>He flashed his eyes as Boyd made the mistake of approaching the house, I sent him back to Derek with scratches on his chest that would take a few minutes to heal. Staying in front of the door I growled in warning as Isaac tried to move.  
>"I don't want to hurt you pup."<br>He gulped and stayed back as I continued to watch the house. Hearing a thumping I paused before walking out from the porch and looking up. Fear striking me as the Kanima hissed at me.  
>"Oh shit."<br>Seeing Scott finally appear I let out a sigh of relief, still staring down the Kanima as it hissed again before taking off. Just as I thought Derek was right, Lydia walked out of the house. Turning I smiled smugly at Derek.  
>"Told you it wasn't her."<p>

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Remember to review and I'll update Friday!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>Just a quick shout out to megladon1616 and aliciasellers75 for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

I was never so happy to be at work. Hugging Matt I smiled at him as he asked what happened, I responded with a simple 'don't ask' before moving to make sure everyone was doing ok and nothing was going wrong, yet. Trying to keep myself calm I walked to my office and started checking the cameras before smiling when I spotted Trey walking in. Shaking my head I left my office and maneuvered through the packed club to my friend, hugging him when I found him.  
>"Hey!"<br>"Hey!"  
>I laughed as we had to scream at each other as I showed him to the bar, waving over my bartender, who smiled at Trey.<br>"He's got free drinks tonight, take care of him."  
>My bartender looked slightly confused as I smiled and handed him the code he would need to make it work. Turning I hugged Trey one more time.<br>"Have fun, I gotta make my rounds."  
>"Good luck."<br>I laughed as I started walking, acknowledging my regular customers, until I saw some of the drag queens flirting with my brother, rolling my eyes I walked over to the group who greeted me fondly.  
>"Ladies, I love ya, but leave my brother alone ok?"<br>"Sorry Des, we didn't know."  
>With that the group dispersed and Stiles looked relieved.<br>"Thanks Des."  
>I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the back of the neck.<br>"The hell are you doing here?"  
>"The Kanima came in here."<br>I cursed.  
>"Ok, I'll take care of it, watch your phone."<br>He nodded as I disappeared into my office, looking for the lizard thing with the cameras. Spotting Trey moving I started laughing when I realized he was dancing with Danny, shaking my head I continued to search, until I spotted Derek completely wolfed out.  
>"This can not be happening."<br>And just like that my customers started dropping, cursing I grabbed my phone and dialed 911.  
>"911 what's your emergency?"<br>"This is Destiny Stilinski, I have an emergency at my club Jungle, I have people down that need medical attention now."  
>"We are sending emergency vehicles to you now."<br>"Thank you."  
>Hanging up I left my office to find my club in a complete panic, walking over I grabbed the mic from the DJ.<br>"I need everyone to calm down, everyone who is not injured go outside."  
>The crowd continued to panic for a few more minutes until finally the police and ambulance showed up. Sighing I moved to talk to the police and give insurance information to cover the people hurt in my club incase anyone tried to sue me. Spotting my dad's car I sighed in relief, until I saw him walking towards Stiles' jeep and talking to my brother. Walking over I heard Stiles saying they were there for Danny, shaking my head I smiled at my dad as he finally looked at me.<br>"What happened?"  
>"I don't know, seven people are paralyzed, my cameras still aren't recording. Probably drugs."<br>My dad nodded and hugged me before doing his job.

* * *

><p>"Did you have to chase the damn thing into my club! Derek I could lose it for that shit!"<br>The Alpha at least had the since to flinch as I yelled at him, the teenagers were hiding in a corner and watching us.  
>"I didn't mean for it to dodge into your club Des."<br>"My best friend is the fucking hospital!"  
>Derek sighed and tried to grab me, only for me to shove him back.<br>"Don't you dare touch me. I'm not cuddling with you when my clubs reputation is on the line. You know, the thing that's paying for this loft."  
>I felt my eyes flash as my emotions got the better of me, throwing my hands up I walked over and punched the wall. Trying to keep my emotions under control as I felt myself wolf out. Hearing a sigh I turned around and glared at Derek as he walked over to me, I growled as he reached a hand out without a pause he touched my cheek and I started feeling calmer. Looking up I saw Derek's eyes were closed and the veins on his arm were black before he pulled his hand back and I blinked at him, feeling myself shift back.<br>"What was that?"  
>He smiled lightly as I realized how bitchy I was being to him for no real reason. Walking over I hugged him, nuzzling into his chest I tried to apologize only to be shushed as he hugged me. Feeling myself start to shake I finally let go and started crying, Derek sighed and nuzzled my neck trying to get me to calm down. Finally I relaxed and smiled at him.<br>"Sorry."  
>He smiled and kissed me.<br>"Feel better?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Isaac and Erica smiled before getting up and hugging me, laughing I hugged them back, suddenly very happy for the pack mentality.

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Remember to review!<strong>  
><strong>See ya Monday!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>A quick shout out to WichedlyMinx. Rogue Deciever, and Skildpaden8D for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

Waking up in a dog pile is so much more comfortable when you wake up on a mattress, the only one that didn't seem so keen on pack bonding was Boyd, who wouldn't talk to me since my disagreement with Derek about Lydia. Scooting out of the dog pile I felt a little anxiety start to set in as I looked out the window as the sun started to come up, feeling arms around my waist I sighed and leaned back against Derek.  
>"Calm down Des, we'll figure it out."<br>I sighed as he kissed the side of my head, hearing movement we knew the pups were waking up. Without turning we knew they looked at us to make sure we hadn't killed each other after last night, before they got ready for school. Derek sighed and let go of me before turning to the betas.  
>"I have to get some stuff from the train station, lets go."<br>We sighed and nodded, leaving the loft everyone piled into my car so I could drive to the station.

"So why do we need their help?"  
>I sighed, watching Isaac and Derek going at it while Erica and I leaned against the staircase watching them in boredom.<br>"Because it's harder to kill than I thought. I still don't know who it is."  
>It was obvious Isaac was starting to annoy Derek.<br>"And they do?"  
>"They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."<br>Erica smirked next to me.  
>"Hmm, Scott or Stiles?"<br>Derek rolled his eyes at her.  
>"Either."<br>"You know the full moons coming Derek."  
>I sighed, all of us could feel the pull of the moon.<br>"I'm aware of that."  
>I raised an eyebrow as Derek opened a chest, pushing off the wall I walked over and saw chains in the chest, wincing as Derek pulled out a headband with bolts that screwed into the persons head.<br>"My, these look comfortable."  
>I smirked at Erica as she picked up some of the chains, to which Derek grabbed and dropped on the floor.<br>"You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted."  
>"There hasn't been time."<br>"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means you're alone against the Argents."  
>Derek practically growled at Isaac.<br>"They haven't found us."  
>"Yet!"<br>Derek glared at me before being a smart ass.  
>"So how about we forget the Kanima?"<br>Derek turned his glare on Isaac.  
>"We can't! But there was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid. At all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first."<br>I sighed and looked at Derek.  
>"C'mon, we have to get Erica to school."<br>"And Isaac."  
>I blinked in confusion.<br>"I thought he was a felon?"  
>Derek grinned at me before walking out of the train station, growling I followed him and told the teens to get in the car since Derek had opted to drive my car.<br>"Let's just say Jackson changed his story."

"Am I going to kill someone during the full moon?"  
>Derek sighed as we walked into the train station after I had demanded to be trained.<br>"You could."  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Teach me how to control it. You taught Scott, now teach me."  
>Derek sighed and shook his head.<br>"Why not? I can't close down my club every full moon."  
>Walking over I wrapped my arms around his neck.<br>"Please Der?"  
>He sighed and nodded.<br>"Alright."  
>Grinning I let him go and walked to the center of the room, watching as Derek walked around me, all of a sudden I felt him shove me from behind, causing my wolf to become annoyed. He walked around and shoved me from the front so I landed on the ground, fully changing a second later.<p>

"Des? Destiny? Look at me come on."  
>Twitching I looked around to see Derek holding me.<br>"W-what happened?"  
>He sighed, a small smile forming.<br>"You changed and tried to kill me, and then you dropped to the floor and started convulsing, I had to break your arm to bring you back."  
>I shook my head as Derek helped me stand up.<br>"It was Erica, something, something's wrong with her."  
>Derek was about to ask a question when we heard someone screaming for him, turning we saw Stiles and Scott, who was carrying Erica. Derek cursed and took her from Scott, quickly laying her down in one of the train cars as Stiles moved to support her head while Scott and I watched Derek work.<br>"I she dying?"  
>"She might, I…Which is why this is gonna hurt."<br>I flinched as Derek broke her arm causing the blonde to scream.  
>"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt."<br>I flinched again as Derek sank his claws into Erica's arm, forcing the venom out of her system, finally Erica passed out and her blood didn't stink like the venom from the Kanima. As Derek walked out with Scott I helped Stiles wrap some gauze around Erica's arm so we could move her back to the loft without hurting her.

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Remember to review and I'll update soon!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey y'all!**  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

"Where are you two going?"  
>"To talk to Scott we'll be back."<br>I sighed and nodded, watching Derek and Isaac leave before turning back to my computer and continuing to work, smiling a little at the chat box that popped up.  
><strong>Hey birthday girl shouldn't you be out partying?<br>**Shaking my head I typed my answer before going to get a drink.  
><strong>Hey Matt no I'm on momma duty tonight one of my pups had a seizure last night and I'm watching over her<br>**Opening my beer I went back to my computer as it dinged.  
><strong>Erica? I thought wolfs couldn't get sick?<br>**I rolled my eyes.  
><strong>They can't, the Kanima caused it. Anyway, I have a favor to ask. That rave your friend is sponsoring? I need to make sure Erica and Isaac get in.<br>**Sipping at the drink I closed my eyes as the alcohol hit my system.  
><strong>Let me guess? The Kanima's gonna be there?<br>**Opening one eye I sighed.  
><strong>Yeah.<br>**There was a few minutes before he answered  
><strong>I'll put them on the list, don't worry about it.<br>**I smiled.  
><strong>Thanks hon, I owe you big time.<br>**Closing my computer I went to check on Erica, smiling when I saw her sleeping, walking downstairs I knew to get some rest before the rave tomorrow.

Pulling up to the warehouse I sighed, Erica and Isaac were already inside the building along with Stiles and Scott.  
>"Something doesn't feel right."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>I sighed and looked at Derek.<br>"I mean it doesn't feel right, something is going to go wrong I can feel it."  
>He smiled and placed his hand on my thigh as Boyd watched us from the backseat.<br>"It'll be ok."  
>I shook my head and got out of the car, looking around for a moment as Derek and Boyd climbed out of the car and joined me. Walking next to Derek we searched to make sure the hunters wouldn't get in our way, as we turned one of the corners we came across the group of hunters. The man from the other night rolled his eyes at us.<br>"Derek, back off."  
>Derek and I smirked at the hunter.<br>"Back off? That's really all you've got? I got to be honest, Chris. I was really expecting more from the big, bad veteran werewolf hunter."  
>The man now known as Chris smiled at us.<br>"Okay, then. How about, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight"?"  
>I growled as his minions cocked their guns and aimed at us, hiding my smirk as Boyd leaned over towards Derek.<br>"Yeah, that one sounded pretty good."  
>Derek rolled his eyes as we prepared to fight. Within seconds the hunters were shooting at us and we were hiding behind a trashcan. Only taking a moment to come up with a strategy I flipped over the metal container, feeling my wolf clawing at the back of my mind as I slashed my claws at one of the hunters, managing to knock his gun away and knock him out before turning to the next one and continuing to fight, barely flinching as bullets grazed my arms and legs, feeling pain in my stomach I doubled over as the bullet exited through my back. Feeling hands on my waist I let Derek drag me behind a trashcan.<br>"I think I stopped healing."  
>Derek panted and looked at Boyd before looking at me as I nodded in agreement.<br>"The bullets. They're laced with wolfsbane."  
>Derek panted again as he looked over my injury as I wrapped my arms tighter around my stomach.<br>"Get her out of here."  
>I growled at him.<br>"No, I'm going to help."  
>Derek shook his head.<br>"You'll die if you don't leave. Boyd get her to the car. Now."  
>Boyd nodded without question and picked me up before running as hard and as fast as he could to the car. As my body was jostled I closed my eyes and blacked out.<p>

**So what do we think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>Hope everyone is having a good week!<strong>  
><strong>Just a quick shout out to She-WolfMoon for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

Waking up in a haze it didn't take long to realize I was in the loft, looking to my left I smiled at Derek as he looked down at me.  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>"Much better. Is everyone ok?"  
>He nodded, helping me sit up as I lifted my shirt and looked at the smooth skin.<br>"Wow."  
>He smirked.<br>"Perk of being a werewolf, everyone is fine, I sent Scott and Stiles home, along with the rest of the pack."  
>I smiled and nodded, using my alpha to stand up as he reached a hand out to keep me steady.<br>"The full moons tonight."  
>He nodded, watching me closely as I moved away from him and into the kitchen, as I tossed bread into the toaster I turned and looked at Derek. A look of slight annoyance on my face as he stared at me.<br>"What?"  
>I sighed.<br>"Two weeks ago…when the kanima attacked us at the school, you told Erica that I was your mate."  
>He closed his eyes, obviously unprepared for me to know his secret, we stood in silence until the toaster popped, turning around I grabbed my toast and looked back at Derek as I started munching on one.<br>"My wolf decided, when I met you in elementary school, that you were ours. That feeling only intensified when I turned you."  
>I smiled and walked over to him as I finished off my second piece of toast. Reaching up I wrapped my arms around his neck.<br>"So what do we do now?"  
>He smirked.<br>"You can accept me and we can"  
>He paused as he kissed me, causing me to smile as he pulled back and rested his hands on my hips.<br>"Or, you can choose to deny my wolf, and we will both live our lives in misery."  
>I laughed and kissed him.<br>"Now, that's a tough decision to make."  
>Derek smirked, only his eyes giving away the fear he felt that I would reject him.<br>"I guess I'll accept you."  
>I smiled as his eyes lit up, a slight hint of red seeping into his eyes as he swooped down and kissed me again; sighing into the kiss I tightened my grip around his neck as he gripped my hips harder as he ground our hips together. Pulling back I whimpered at the sight of his alpha red eyes before he moved his attention to my neck ripping another set of whimpers from my throat as his teeth scraped my skin before adjusting his hold and picking me up so my legs wrapped around his waist, laughing lightly when he pulled back and smirked at me.<br>"Why don't we go upstairs?"  
>I smirked, tightening my legs slightly.<br>"Well, you're the one carrying me, lead the way."  
>He smirked and kissed me again.<br>"As you wish."  
>I gasped as he ran upstairs and tossed me on the bed before jumping in after me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Des, we have to get the pups ready for tonight."<br>I groaned and pulled the blanket closer to my body as I became aware of every sore muscle and every bruise that littered my body thanks to my alpha, who was mouthing at my shoulder to get me up.  
>"Can't I stay here?"<br>He shook his head as I rolled over and looked up at him.  
>"I have to chain you down as well, we don't want to keep the pups waiting."<br>I sighed and nodded, forcing myself to move and get dressed as Derek watched, his eyes taking in everything.  
>"I didn't think I was that rough on you."<br>I laughed and kissed him.  
>"Do you hear me complaining?"<br>He chuckled and shook his head before getting dressed and leading the way to his car; sliding into the car I pulled out my phone as I felt it vibrate signaling a text, from none other than Matt.  
><strong>Hello? What happened to you last night? Are you going to be here tonight with the full moon?<br>**I laughed as Derek looked over at me.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Matt, he's freaking out."  
>Derek shook his head as I quickly texted back.<br>**Hey, got attacked by hunters last night, no I'm not, I don't trust myself to stay in control during the full moon.  
><strong>Feeling Derek pull into the parking lot of the train station I smiled when Matt texted me back.  
><strong>Did you talk to him about being mates?<br>**I shook my head as I got out of the car and walked inside the station.  
><strong>I did…and we mated<br>**I didn't get a text back until after the teenagers showed up and Derek was pulling out a trunk.  
><strong>So you two accepted each other? My little she-wolf isn't a virgin anymore?<br>**I blushed at the text as Erica leaned over to look at it, covering her mouth in a laugh.  
><strong>Yes we did, no I'm not, and I am not texting you any details so don't ask.<br>**Erica started laughing lightly as she saw Matt's reply.  
><strong>Damn it, we better meet for lunch next week.<br>**Shaking my head I opted not to reply as Derek opened the trunk, revealing a triskele on the inside of the lid that Isaac leaned over and traced with his hand.  
>"What is that?"<br>Before Derek could answer, Boyd did, surprising all of us.  
>"It's a triskele."<br>Everyone gave him a look to continue.  
>"Spirals mean different things, past, present, future. Mother, father, child."<br>Derek, being a smart ass, lightly pointed at the symbol before turning back to Boyd.  
>"You know what it means to me?"<br>Boyd gave him a level look.  
>"Alpha, Beta, Omega?"<br>I couldn't help but smirk at the surprised look Derek gave him as he nodded.  
>"That's right."<br>He stood up and looked at all of us.  
>"It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas, but alphas can also fall to Betas or even Omegas."<br>Isaac looked annoyed.  
>"Like Scott?"<br>Derek turned to the beta.  
>"Scott's with us."<br>Isaac was quick to reply as he looked around.  
>"Really? Then were is he now?"<br>Derek was becoming annoyed and it showed in his voice.  
>"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will."<br>I watched as he knelt down and started pulling out chains while continuing.  
>"There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal."<br>Isaac took the chains and belts from Derek.  
>"But tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find."<br>I heard Erica scoff next to me.  
>"Good thing I had my period last week, then."<br>As the boys looked disgusted I laughed and nodded.  
>"Same here."<br>Derek looked at both of us before holding up two collars that had six bolts screwed into each collar.  
>"Well, these are for you two."<br>I scoffed and watched him place it down before continuing to pull out restraints as Erica leaned over towards me.  
>"So you two?"<br>I nodded as the blonde giggled, the boys were obviously trying to ignore us.  
>"How was it?"<br>I looked over to see if Derek was watching, thankfully he was talking to Isaac and Boyd about tonight, turning to the side I lifted the side of my shirt showing her the hand shape bruise on my left hip. I winced when she touched it and yanked her hand back.  
>"Wow."<br>I nodded.  
>"Why aren't you healing?"<br>I sighed.  
>"Because he's an alpha, just takes longer."<br>She nodded as we watched the sun go down, Derek finally telling us it was time to get in the train car. With one last sigh we moved to watch Derek chain up Boyd, who was more than a little nervous.  
>"What if we get free?"<br>Derek sighed.  
>"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill me, then kill each other and anything else with a heartbeat."<br>I rolled my eyes.  
>"Well that's comforting."<br>Derek smirked as he looked at Erica and I.  
>"Who wants to go next?"<br>One glance at the nervous Erica and I was quick to volunteer. Derek nodded and set about chaining me between two bars. After he was done he looked at Isaac.  
>"I need you to hold her."<br>I felt the beta move behind me and hook his arms under mine to keep me steady.  
>"So how come they get to wear the headband thing?"<br>Derek glanced at Isaac before returning his gaze to me.  
>"Because both of them will be able to withstand more pain than the two of you."<br>I smirked as Derek smiled at me before holding up the band.  
>"I've got an extra one if you really want it."<br>I smirked as Isaac muttered that he would pass.  
>"You ready?"<br>I gulped and nodded, watching as he placed the headband on my head, kissing me once before starting to twist the first screw, I gasped as the pressure from the screw increased before I felt it break the skin and touch bone as I started screaming from the pain, eventually feeling my wolf take over as I blacked out giving in to my wolf completely.

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Remember to review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone!**  
><strong>I hope everyone is having a great weekend!<strong>  
><strong>I have a massive 3 chapter update for you!<strong>  
><strong>A shout out to She-Wolfmoon for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapters!<strong>

Waking up I sighed as the warm body beneath me moved, looking down I smiled at the alpha.  
>"I could get used to this."<br>He laughed and nodded.  
>"Me too."<br>"What's the plan today?"  
>He sighed, running his claws over my shoulder blades and down to my thighs, tracing the bite mark where my tattoo was.<br>"I need to go back to the house, do some research on the kanima."  
>I nodded, relaxing fully against him as he kissed the top of my head.<br>"What are you doing today?"  
>I shrugged.<br>"Lunch with Matt, he's dying to know what's going on."  
>Derek chuckled as I sat up and kissed him before dropping the sheet and digging through my clothes to find something to wear for the day.<br>"So what happened last night?"

* * *

><p>Spotting my friend I grinned and walked over to him, easily sliding into the booth across from him as he smiled up at me.<br>"I already ordered your drink, now talk."  
>I laughed as I shook my head and told him everything from me confronting Derek to the night of the full moon, not leaving out a single detail, including what Derek had told me this morning.<br>"Wow, so you have marks from him?"  
>I nodded at my friend as our waiter delivered our food.<br>"They're taking forever to heal."  
>Matt grinned at me.<br>"I bet Derek's loving that, being able to see his handy work."  
>I laughed.<br>"I think you're right."  
>He laughed lightly, about to say something when we heard my phone go off, giving him an apologetic look as I answered it.<br>"Hey Derek."  
>"Can you meet me at the house?"<br>"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
>Hanging up I smiled at Matt.<br>"I'm sorry Matt."  
>"It's okay, I just have a question for you."<br>I tilted my head, giving him the go-ahead to speak his mind.  
>"I was wondering if I could buy the club from you? A portion of the profits would still go to you of course, and."<br>"Sure."  
>He blinked in surprise.<br>"Wait what?"  
>I nodded.<br>"Sure, I think you would do a great job, and I need to spend more time with the pack and I can't do that with the weight of the club on my shoulders."

* * *

><p>"Derek what's going on?"<br>The alpha sighed and placed the book in his hands down.  
>"Erica and Boyd are gone."<br>"Gone?"  
>He nodded.<br>"They decided to go look for another pack."  
>Shaking my head I hugged my alpha.<br>"I'm going to go look for them. I'll be back in an hour."  
>He nodded, not bothering to hide the look of betrayal in his eyes.<br>"Hey, I'll be back."  
>Stretching up I kissed him on the lips before stepping back and walking out of the house to disappear into the forest, running at full speed I was following my nose as the sun went down. Only to crash into the ground as an arrow pierced through my side, struggling to my feet I looked around for a moment before I spotted Alison, her father, and another hunter on ATVs. Growling I hunched over and pulled the arrow out only to be hit in the leg.<br>"Stop that!"  
>Reaching down I pulled out the arrow only to be hit again in the shoulder, growling I wrapped my finger around the arrow only to be shot again. Falling to my knees I continued to growl at the huntress as she approached me, hitting me in the head with her bow, knocking me out at the contact.<p>

**I hope everyone enjoys the updates!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Another update enjoy!**

Jolting awake I looked around in a panic to discover I was tied up with wires, I couldn't move my mouth, I was in a dark room, and there was a constant flow of electricity shocking through my system. I could hear a door open before the grunts of someone falling down the stairs before the light was turned on, temporarily blinding me until my eyes adjusted and I saw Stiles standing there looking at me in shock. Breaking into tears I tried to figure out why they would want him. Stiles ran over and tried to pull the wires around my wrist only to be shocked.  
>"Ow."<br>"She were trying to warn you. It's electrified."  
>I whimpered as Gerard Argent walked down the stairs as Stiles moved in front of me before turning to the hunter.<br>"What are you doing to her?"  
>"At the moment, just keeping her comfortable. There's no point in torturing her, she won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect her Alpha's too strong."<br>Stiles swallowed.  
>"Okay. So what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me, all right? He knows my scent. It's pungent, you know? It's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine."<br>Gerard smiled at that.  
>"You do have a knack for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp."<br>I growled and lurched forward, hell bent to protect Stiles. Gerard turned an eye on me.  
>"And older, over protective sister, can do nothing to protect you. How does that sound now?"<br>Stiles easily replied.  
>"I think I might prefer more of still life or a landscape, you know?"<br>Stiles paused and his head moved like he was sizing the hunter up.  
>"What are you, 90? Look, I can probably kick your ass up and down this room."<br>Gerard backhanded Stiles hard enough to send him to the floor, growling I lurched forward again. Doing everything in my power to try and get to Stiles as Gerard started punching him in the face, over and over again.

* * *

><p>Stiles was aloud to leave and go home, I wasn't. For hours I was tied up and kept getting shocked until Chris Argent walked downstairs and stared at me.<br>"You know, my family's done this for a long time. Long enough to learn things, like how a certain level of electric current can keep you from transforming. At another level, you can't heal. A few amps higher, and no heightened strength. That kind of scientific accuracy, it makes you wonder where the line between the natural and the supernatural really exists."  
>He paused and look at the little black box I was beginning to hate, reaching out he touched it before shaking his head.<br>"It's when lines like that blur…you sometimes fine yourself surprised by which side you end up on."  
>He looked at me one more time before lowering the voltage until it was off before walking over and helping me down, ripping the electrical tape off my mouth.<br>"Why?"  
>I panted and he smiled.<br>"I don't like what my family has become, and I won't ruin yours."  
>I nodded in thanks as he supported my weight as I almost collapsed.<br>"Go home Destiny, heal, I'll make sure your mate returns to you."  
>I nodded as he stepped away from me.<br>"Thank you."  
>He smiled at that and left me on my own for a few minutes before I decided to climb the stairs and go home.<p>

* * *

><p>Making it to the house I stumbled into Isaac by mistake, causing the younger wolf to grab me and yell for Derek, causing both of the older wolves to stop and look back before they rushed over to us. Derek quickly taking me from Isaac.<br>"Destiny? Are you ok?"  
>I nodded, collapsing against him in exhaustion.<br>"Sleep, you're safe now."  
>I nodded, curling against him as the group approached the house, my sensitive ears picking up something about a pack of Alphas before passing out.<p>

**Hope everyone is enjoying the updates!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Last update for today guys!**

"You did what?!"  
>Derek sighed and watched me as I glared at him.<br>"Why would you send Isaac out by himself?"  
>Derek's silence was my answer, growling I threw the washrag in my hand at him.<br>"Those alphas will kill him!"  
>Peter sighed and shook his head.<br>"Des, calm down, Derek was doing what he thought was right, no matter how stupid it was."  
>I continued to glare at Derek as he carefully stepped around me, growling I shook my head as he reached his hand out for me, only pausing when we heard his phone ringing. Derek left Peter and I alone for a few minutes, causing the older wolf to look at me.<br>"Ease up on him Destiny, just a little."  
>I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall with an annoyed sigh, waiting only a moment for Derek to return.<br>"Isaac's in the hospital."  
>I gave him a look.<br>"Told you something would happen."  
>Derek sighed.<br>"Come on."  
>I nodded and followed him out the door, glancing at my phone as it buzzed.<br>"There was an attack on the school."  
>Sliding into the car I looked over at Derek as he drove towards the hospital, becoming annoyed that he was ignoring me.<br>"Stiles' says that crows broke through the windows of the high school. What the hell is going on?"  
>Derek shook his head.<br>"It's the alpha pack I've been training you for. They're the ones causing all this."  
>I shook my head.<br>"How does that work though? If they're all alphas?"  
>Derek sighed.<br>"There is a leader, he's called Deucalion."  
>I nodded as the hospital came into view before Derek pulled to a stop.<br>"Split up, try to find him."  
>He nodded as we walked into the hospital, Derek going to the left as I went to the right. My nose was useless with the overpowering smell of bleach. Covering my nose I coughed once as I walked.<br>"I do not remember it smelling this bad."  
>Hearing a chuckle I turned and spotted a man slightly taller than me, but shorter than Derek. He had dark shades on, dark blonde hair, strong facial features. He was wearing a navy blue, V-neck, well fitted, hoodie and dark jeans. Tilting my head something white caught my eye, looking down I saw he was holding a walking stick.<br>"The sterile smell can be over powering."  
>I blinked at him, his English accent taking me by surprise. I could feel my wolf cowering down to the man, her growling telling me that this was one of the alphas.<br>"Oh shit."  
>His smile grew.<br>"That's right little wolf. You should be afraid."

**So what do we think of my updates?**  
><strong>Remember to review please!<strong>


	23. AN

Hello everyone!  
>I have to take a short break from writing, there is just a lot going on in my life right now and I don't really have the time. So I'm going to take a 2-week break and should have some major updates when I get back!<br>I will see everyone in 2 weeks, promise!  
>I will have updates for ALL of my open stories! <p>


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>So I am officially back, we had some major family problems come up so that delayed my writing a lot.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry for the delay, enjoy!<strong>

(Derek's P.O.V.)

With a deep sigh I tried to control my mounting anger, my mate had been taken from me. Those damn alphas took my mate and the sterile smell in the hospital had covered her scent.  
>"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous."<br>I didn't even glance at the irritated beta that paced in front of the window, opting not to say anything as my mind reeled over where my mate could be.  
>"You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."<br>I sighed, barely glancing at Isaac.  
>"You'll be fine."<br>He turned and looked at me before walking over to the table I was sitting at.  
>"Does it have to be him?"<br>I answered automatically.  
>"He knows how to do it. I don't. It'll help find her."<br>I muttered the last part, but the sadness in Isaac's eyes showed me he had heard me. Glancing back at my book I elaborated as Isaac started to become even more nervous.  
>"Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."<br>Isaac lightly grabbed the back of a chair.  
>"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd-well, I'd trust Scott."<br>I rolled my eyes, my anger seeping into my voice ever so slightly to let the beta know he was pushing his luck.  
>"Do you trust me?"<br>He shrugged.  
>"Yeah. I still don't like him."<br>I sighed, my uncles scent hitting my nose as he waited outside the door, listening to our conversation.  
>"Nobody likes him."<br>Not surprisingly, Peter chose that time to open the door and reveal himself to Isaac and I.  
>"Boys. F.Y.I., Yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."<br>I slammed the book in my hand closed.  
>"We don't like you."<br>Standing up I placed the book on the table with a soft thud.  
>"Now shut up and help us."<br>He shrugged.  
>"Fair enough."<p>

(Destiny's P.O.V.)

Looking around it didn't take long to realize we were in a vault.  
>"If I ever get my hands on that wolfs neck."<br>Boyd sighed.  
>"Good luck with that."<br>Turning I walked over to him, not liking the smell I was getting from him.  
>"Boyd, where's Erika?"<br>He shook his head and I sighed, having a feeling I knew what he wasn't saying.  
>"When?"<br>Boyd glanced at me.  
>"Last month."<br>I nodded and continued to look at the vault, sniffing the air before looking down and spotting something black outlining the room.  
>"Mountain ash, they don't want us to leave."<br>The girl scoffed, turning I glared at Cora, the two of us never did get along, she always thought I was trying to take her brother away, until Kate beat me to it.  
>"Look sweetheart, I don't like you and you don't like me, but like it or not we are stuck in this stupid cell together, so get over yourself."<br>She growled lowly at me as I growled in return, Boyd quickly coming to stand between us.  
>"Why are you always protecting her?"<br>Boyd growled in warning.  
>"She is my alpha, it is my duty."<br>I smiled and patted his back before taking a seat against one of the pillars.  
>"The full moon is tonight, I can feel it."<br>Boyd turned and looked at me.  
>"What's going to happen?"<br>I shrugged as he sat next to me, his wolf nuzzling my shoulder seeking comfort.  
>"I don't know sweetie, I just don't know."<br>The three of us fell silent as Cora took a seat across from us, all we could do was wait and prey Derek would find us since it became obvious the alphas were expecting us to kill each other by the end of tonight.

The pull of the moon was worse tonight for some reason, maybe because we were closed off from the moonlight? I didn't know, I did know my wolf was pawing at my mind like it was a piece of raw meat, her sharp claws begging me to give in to her, all the control I had gained over the past four months seemed to dissipate in a matter of hours, whimpering I turned my head and ran my claws over my scalp before feeling my fangs lengthen.  
>"This is bad."<br>Boyd and Cora nodded before I heard a banging on the wall, just as the wall exploded and someone rolled into the room my wolf chose that time to finishing clawing at my mind and taking over completely.

**Hope everyone enjoyed I will update as soon as I get off work in the morning!**


	25. Chapter 24

**I promised I would update after work didn't I?**  
><strong>I hope everyone enjoys the update!<strong>

(Derek's P.O.V.)

Chasing down Boyd I can handle. Chasing down Boyd, Destiny, and my lost sister I presumed dead? Nearly impossible on my own, pushing myself faster I was right behind my mate, hearing my cell phone ringing I sighed and answered it while continuing my chase.  
>"What do you mean you lost them?"<br>"Yeah, I kind of had to."  
>I rolled my eyes at the beta while trying not to collide into a tree as Destiny darted around like a rabbit.<br>"Wasn't exactly the plan."  
>"I know, which is why I think that we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way too angry for one person to handle. We've got to do this together."<br>I sighed, turning around a tree to discover Destiny had out ran me.  
>"Look, I'm at the trails by the entrance of the preserve. Can you meet me here?"<br>"Yeah. Just got to drop something off first."  
>Hanging up I looked around for a moment, her scent just barely noticeable amongst the smells of the preserve. Bending down I growled, my eyes flashing red and fangs snapping out before standing up strait and starting to walk to the entrance of the preserve. Pausing when I heard a whimper, turning I smiled as a confused and disoriented Destiny walked towards me.<br>"Derek?"  
>Sighing I walked over and held her to me.<br>"It's ok Des."  
>"Where am I?"<br>I smirked, easily picking her up and walking to the entrance as she nuzzled into my shirt.  
>"We're in the preserve, just relax."<br>"What happened?"  
>I sighed, gently setting her on the trunk of my car as I waited for Scott.<br>"Boyd and Cora got loose, they don't have any tolerance for the moon tonight."  
>"Are they gonna kill someone?"<br>I nodded.  
>"I'm helping."<br>I shook my head at her.  
>"You're exhausted. Stay here."<br>Destiny shook her head and pouted at me, my wolf whining lightly and nuzzling her neck for a moment before kissing her.  
>"I just want to help Derek, Boyd called me his alpha when we were in the vault, it's my responsibility too to find him."<br>I smiled at my mate, she really was something different.  
>"Alright."<br>She smiled as I finally gave in, knowing if I didn't she would just do it anyway. Hearing Scott's dirt bike rev I didn't bother glancing at him like Destiny did, I was to busy checking her scent to make sure the alphas hadn't hurt her.  
>"Derek, I'm fine, a little scuffed up, but fine. Deucalion planned for Boyd and Cora to kill me so he didn't waste his time injuring me, with the exemption of knocking me out to get me out of the hospital."<br>I growled once before nodding, watching her as she slid off the trunk and greeted Scott with a soft hug.  
>"Let's find your pack mates."<br>He smiled at her before we took off running again. Exhausted as she was, Destiny managed to stay in front of us, following her nose as we ran. Jumping over a tree branch I watched as Destiny collided with the ground before jumping back up, hearing a howl we all looked up.  
>"Is that them?"<br>Destiny nodded at Scott while I listened.  
>"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together."<br>Destiny turned to me.  
>"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?"<br>I glanced around, my wolf growling lowly at the situation.  
>"I don't know."<br>Scott stood up and looked at us.  
>"Derek…I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?"<br>I nodded and walked past him, following Destiny as she started moving again.  
>"Everyone and anyone."<br>Watching Destiny take off at a full sprint I was right behind her with Scott bringing up the rear. Catching up to my mates fast pace I watched as she obviously smelt something.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Isaac."  
>Before I could say anything we came across a fire pit, Isaac on the ground, Scott had managed to jump ahead of us and was facing off with Cora, and a human girl standing a few feet to our left. Walking closer to my sister I let my fangs out and snarled at her as she returned the gesture-causing Destiny to growl lowly at the teen wolf in front of us. Cora took a step back before running again, Destiny sighed before we took off after her again, Scott hanging back to take care of the human.<p>

Growling I watched as Destiny pushed herself past me and lunged at Cora, somehow knocking my sister off her feet as the two collided face first with the ground. Sliding to a stop I growled again as the two ignored me and faced off with each other for a moment before they lunged at the other, teeth bared and claws out Destiny dodged every thing Cora threw at her until Cora managed to catch her claws on Destiny's stomach causing my mate to whimper in pain and jump back, holding her healing wound as Cora took off running again. Sighing I pulled my wolf back and approached my mate as she swayed on her feet, reaching out I carefully grabbed her arm and kept her steady as Scott and Isaac caught up to us.  
>"Destiny? You okay?"<br>She nodded at Isaac while Scott answered his wailing phone, turning my head I listened in to the conversation as Destiny's wound finally healed.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>I smirked as my betas turned to look at Scott.  
>"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?"<br>Turning my gaze to Des I watched as she leaned against Isaac, who looked lost at what to do with her, snorting I walked over and moved the brunette so she was leaning against me.  
>"Des?"<br>She glanced up at me, exhaustion clear on her face but determination in her eyes. As she was about to reply Scott hung up his phone and I looked at it.  
>"This doesn't make any sense. The Public Pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."<br>Scott looked at me while Destiny stood up strait.  
>"Derek, the killed someone."<br>I shook my head.  
>"How are they moving so fast?"<br>"Derek."  
>My pack looked at Scott as Destiny spoke up.<br>"But they can't be that fast on foot."  
>Scott continued to argue with her.<br>"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead and it's our fault."  
>I nodded.<br>"It's my fault."  
>"We need help."<br>"We have Isaac now."  
>"I mean real help."<br>We looked at Scott again.  
>"They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid."<br>I shook my head, letting my wolf get the better of me.  
>"We'll catch 'em."<br>Destiny took a step back and looked at me.  
>"What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up? Cora nearly cut me in half."<br>I sighed.  
>"Maybe it would be easier just to kill 'em."<br>Destiny snorted causing me to look at her.  
>"You're kidding right? Boyd is your beta and Cora is your sister, you're not going to kill them, Scott's right, we need help. From someone that's done this before."<br>I shook me head.  
>"No."<br>Destiny rolled her eyes and looked at the teenagers.  
>"Scott, go find him. Isaac, wait at the car. We'll be right behind you."<br>The boys hesitated before walking away as Destiny turned to me, ran a hand through her hair in frustration before looking at me, reaching out she lightly touched my arm.  
>"We have to trust him Derek, I can feel Boyd's rage and it scares me. We need help."<br>I sighed and nodded at my mate.  
>"Alright."<br>She smiled and hugged me before stepping back and leading the way to the car where we found Isaac waiting for us. Rolling my eyes I unlocked the car and climbed into the drivers seat as Destiny crawled in the back and Isaac took the passenger seat.

(Destiny's P.O.V.)

"Not how I would have approached him."  
>Isaac snorted as we watched Argent pull a gun on Scott.<br>"Do you think this is gonna work?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Me either."  
>Rolling my eyes at the pair I sat back, closing my eyes for a moment as I covered a yawn.<br>"So uhhh…your sister."  
>I opened my eyes and watched as Isaac looked at Derek as he turned his head towards his beta.<br>"Sorry, yeah, it's."  
>Isaac cleared his throat.<br>"It's bad timing, I'm sorry."  
>Isaac faced the front again followed by Derek.<br>"I'll ask later. It's fine."  
>Derek gave the beta another look.<br>"Or never."  
>Derek nodded.<br>"Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never."  
>I giggled while closing my eyes again, trying to get a little bit of sleep before we needed to go back after the betas. Laying down I curled into a ball as the car started to move, as my body rocked I growled in annoyance.<br>"Sleep Des, I'll wake you up when we have a plan."  
>As Derek's voice carried to me I quickly fell into a much needed deep sleep.<p>

(Derek's P.O.V.)

"Shouldn't we wake her up?"  
>I didn't even glance at Isaac as we walked through the reserve to the last place we saw Boyd and Cora.<br>"No, there's no telling what she's been through in the past twenty-four hours, she needs to sleep."  
>Isaac nodded in agreement as we stood in front of Chris.<br>"You're tracking them by print?"  
>Chris looked at Scott.<br>"Trying to."  
>The hunter knelt down and looked at the ground.<br>"Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man."  
>He stood up and looked at us.<br>"And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these"  
>"Are Cora's."<br>We looked at Isaac as he interrupted the hunter.  
>"Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in."<br>I glared at the hunter, knowing he was right.  
>"They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit."<br>Rolling my eyes I looked around.  
>"So what do we do?"<br>"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day be scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us or into a trap."  
>He handed Scott some rope.<br>"Full moon does give us one advantage, they'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared."  
>He tossed us infrared goggles, smirking I tossed mine back.<br>"Thanks, but I've got my own."  
>Letting my alpha eyes show for a moment to show him what I meant before pulling it back.<br>"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive."  
>With a simple nod we started walking into the woods.<br>"When's the last time you saw your sister?"  
>I barely glanced at the hunter.<br>"Nine years. I thought she died in the fire."  
>"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?"<br>I shook my head as he looked at Scott.  
>"Scott, how confident are you in your skills?"<br>"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell."  
>"All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."<br>"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?"  
>We glanced at Isaac.<br>"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?"  
>"We can't kill them."<br>I smirked, knowing my mate would agree with Scott if she was awake.  
>"What if we can't catch 'em?"<br>Chris sighed and looked at me.  
>"Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?"<br>I nodded, catching on to his idea.  
>"You want to trap them inside?"<br>"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."  
>Isaac spoke up.<br>"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door."  
>"You're sure the school's empty?"<br>Scott quickly spoke up.  
>"It has to be. No one can be there this late."<br>Chris nodded as he dropped the bag he had been carrying; kneeling next to it he opened the main zipper and pulled out what looked like a metal stake.  
>"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run."<br>He pushed the button and we all covered our ears at the noise, with a smirk he turned off the emitter and explained that he had the rest on his car.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?"  
>I asked as Chris handed us the emitters.<br>"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement."  
>"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?"<br>I sighed and looked at Isaac.  
>"It's going to work."<br>Chris shut the trunk of his SUV and we split up, all of us placing emitters all the way to the school, as I was placing my last emitter, before I could turn it on, a voice interrupted me.  
>"And the hunted becomes the hunter."<br>I sighed and looked up at my uncle as he continued.  
>"You really think a few high-tech dog whistles are gonna help?"<br>"I don't see you offering a hand."  
>I stood up and faced the older wolf.<br>"Personally, I'm trying to cut down on futile endeavors."  
>"Cora's alive."<br>He looked uninterested.  
>"I heard. Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine."<br>I suppressed a growl.  
>"I can stop her."<br>"Sure you can. By killing her. Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage, making it easier for you to join his pack. The fact that it was supposed to happen in the vault, and not up here, out in the open, doesn't change his plan. It just means that Boyd and Cora are gonna kill a few innocent people first."  
>I continued to stare down my uncle.<br>"And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying?"  
>"Unless you're okay killing your own."<br>"I can catch them."  
>He smirked.<br>"Oh, come on. How much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late, so what? Let Scott deal with it. Let him be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors, you and I, we live in shades of gray."  
>He paused for a moment.<br>"Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an alpha."  
>He reached down and turned on the emitter.<br>"You can always make more werewolves."  
>He turned to walk away and I sighed.<br>"Take her back to the loft."  
>Peter paused and smiled knowingly at me before disappearing. Shaking my head I took off running towards the school, sliding to a stop in front of Chris I heard him say something about closing the red doors and I took off through the school. Reaching a set of red doors I pulled them closed and locked them before running down the hall only to spot Boyd and Cora, letting my wolf out I collided with them. I could hear Scott and Chris behind me so I pulled my wolf back as Boyd growled us.<br>"Come and get us."  
>I taunted them before taking off running towards the boiler room, knowing the pair would chase after us, opening the door to the stairs I sprinted down the stairs two at a time with Scott close behind me, dodging into the room with Boyd and Cora close behind us. Hiding in the dark we grabbed two fire extinguishers and waited for them to get close enough before we sprayed the pair and dodged out of the room, slamming the door shut behind us. Leaning against the door I kept it closed as they pounded and clawed at the metal.<br>"Did that actually work?"  
>I could barely contain my relief as I looked at the beta.<br>"It worked."  
>Taking a step back I looked at the door before sitting down and closing my eyes before opening them and looking at Scott who was looking at the door.<br>"What are you hearing?"  
>I almost didn't want to know what the answer was going to be.<br>"Heartbeats."  
>I sighed and closed my eyes again.<br>"Both of 'em?"  
>"Actually"<br>His tone made me look up at him as he looked down at me.  
>"Three of them."<br>Standing up I approached the door.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>Before I could think twice about it I quickly responded.  
>"Close the door behind me and keep it shut."<br>"You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you."  
>I paused and looked at him.<br>"That's why I'm going in alone."  
>Without a second thought I opened the door and rushed in growling at the teenagers before they could go after the human. Moving fast I swiped my claws at them while dodging their attacks. Until Cora's claws caught me by surprise. Reaching up I wrapped my claws around Cora's neck, growling at Boyd I showed my fangs until Cora's claws dug into my side, closing my eyes all I could do was wait as the two focused their blood lust on me, both digging their claws into me in giant swipes. Forcing myself to keep my wolf back keeping my mind on my sleeping mate, I could feel the calmness coming from her and used that as an anchor.<p>

It was finally daylight out and the teenagers were on the floor fully transformed back into their human forms. Sitting on my knees I took a moment to catch my breath and heal as Scott and Isaac walked in. Looking up I tried to control my breathing as the pair looked shocked at seeing me alive.  
>"There's a teacher. I'll take care of her. Get them out of here."<br>They nodded and quickly moved to get Cora and Boyd out of the school while I forced myself to stand up and go check on the teacher. As I approached her she looked around a bookcase at me, the look she gave me almost took my breath away, so much like my mate with the deep brunette colored hair and the scared blue eyes. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing my hand, pulling her up I smiled at her as she smiled back at me.

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>I haven't really decided how I'm gonna work with the whole DarachJennifer/Julie (whatever you wanna call her) thing. It's got me a little stumped so I am open to suggestions!**  
><strong>Remember to review and I will update tomorrow!<strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**I'm back!**  
><strong>Sorry yall but this is the last update I have written, once I get some sleep I'll write some more, promise!<strong>  
><strong>So enjoy the update and be on the look out for more soon!<strong>

(Destiny's P.O.V.)

"Derek, I'm fine."  
>I giggled as Derek kept checking me over, he was practically shoving his nose into my neck, his tongue sticking out and making me shiver as he continued his check.<br>"You stink."  
>I laughed at his comment, knowing what he meant.<br>"I can't help it."  
>He snorted and started nibbling on my collar bone.<br>"Derek, your not gonna nibble the smell away."  
>He groaned and looked at me.<br>"I don't like you smelling like them."  
>I laughed and gently touched his face, smiling when he leaned into the contact and pressed his lips to my wrist.<br>"You know the smell will go away in a day or so, Peter told me."  
>He sighed and kissed me before listening to something.<br>"I'll be back."  
>I sighed as he stood up and walked down stairs, shaking my head I pulled on a nightshirt and sweat pants before walking downstairs to see Cora working out and Derek watching her for a moment.<br>"You're not done healing."  
>Cora dropped down and barely glanced at him before dropping to the floor to do push ups, rolling my eyes I lightly touched Derek's back as I walked by and started making breakfast, listening to the siblings as they argued.<br>"Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around."  
>"Then sit."<br>"Are you gonna help me go after them?"  
>Hearing Cora scream I turned and realized Derek had knocked his younger sister over as she jumped up and tried to punch Derek, only for Derek to dodge and grab his sister's wrists.<br>"Come on, fight back!"  
>Finally she gave up as I turned and went back to breakfast, still listening to their conversation.<br>"I came back for this? I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new alpha, one of the Hales, was building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?"  
>Rolling my eyes I turned and glared at the girl I used to babysit.<br>"Cora, stop giving Derek crap."  
>The girl turned and looked at me.<br>"Why should I listen to you?"  
>Derek sighed.<br>"She's my mate Cora, your alpha female."  
>Before the teenager could respond we heard an alarm going off, sighing I turned off the stove and walked over to my mate.<br>"What's that?"  
>"Trouble."<br>As if on cue the door was pushed open by one of the alphas that had shoved me into the vault, one of the ones Derek was trying to get their scent off of me. Cora growled and rushed at the alpha causing Derek and I to yell at her to wait. Naturally Cora was thrown on her back by the alpha, growling I charged at the man, knowing I wouldn't be able to take him but it was worth a shot, as I reached him, he grabbed me by the neck and tossed me on the ground, his claws digging into my chest causing me to whimper as the alpha female walked in to face off with Derek, only for him to end up on all fours with a metal pole shoved through his middle.  
>"Everybody done?"<br>Looking up I let out another whimper as Deucalion walked in.  
>"'Cause just listening to that was exhausting."<br>I watched as he approached Derek.  
>"So. Let's chat."<br>I growled again as Deucalion barely glanced at me.  
>"Quiet a mate you have there, she's quiet the little fighter for a new wolf."<br>He turned back to Derek with a light smile on his face.  
>"Sorry about this Derek, I asked Kali to be gentle, but"<br>"This is me being gentle."  
>I growled as she twisted the pipe causing the alpha holding me down to tighten his grip, his claws sinking in further.<br>"Let-let them go."  
>Deucalion made a motion with his hand and the alpha let Cora and I go sitting up I grabbed my wound but made no move to help my mate where as Cora tried to help Derek he shook his head and told her no causing her to stop mid-stride.<br>"See? We're not unreasonable."  
>"What do you want? You want to kill me?"<br>Deucalion smirked at Derek.  
>"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact"<br>I watched as he took his shades off.  
>"I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have."<br>I shrunk back as his eyes glowed red, my wolf knowing he could have us all killed if he really wanted.  
>"You're killing him!"<br>The alpha, Kali, turned and looked at the youngest wolf.  
>"Not yet, little sister. But I could."<br>Derek started coughing and I stood up, ignoring the pain in my chest.  
>"Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out?"<br>I growled and showed my fangs at the older alpha, a warning that if she hurt my mate any further I would find a way to slaughter her.  
>"But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point."<br>Deucalion sighed.  
>"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha Pack everybody wants to make decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents. Like you."<br>"Not interested."  
>Derek's voice almost painful to hear.<br>"But you haven't even heard my pitch."  
>"You want me to…kill my own pack."<br>I growled lowly again.  
>"No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own."<br>I growled as I now knew each of the alpha's names while Kali hummed at Derek.  
>"Mm…Liberating."<br>"Listen to me, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact…I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now."  
>We watched as Deucalion stood up.<br>"See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole."  
>He clicked his walking stick back together for emphasis.<br>"When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me."  
>Deucalion started disconnecting the pieces of his stick.<br>"Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole."  
>He snapped his stick back together and knelt down in front of Derek, grabbed a handful of his hair and forced the younger alphas head up before running his hands over Derek's face before letting his hair go.<br>"You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother."  
>He stood up and walked towards the table.<br>"You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did."  
>"I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic."<br>Deucalion placed his walking stick on the table before turning towards us.  
>"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!"<br>The power coming from the alpha wolf had me cowering back as Kali yanked the pipe out of Derek. Deucalion took off his sunglasses that were now cracked in the lenses.  
>"Hate it when that happens."<br>Derek fell on his side as the alphas moved to leave. Panic set in as Cora and I rushed over to Derek. When the alphas were gone I looked at Cora.  
>"Help me get him up then close the door."<br>She nodded as we got Derek into a sitting position before Cora went to slide the door shut. Moving quickly I pulled his shirt off and barked at Cora to get me some disinfectant and some gauze before looking at the wound.  
>"You don't have to do that."<br>I smiled at Derek.  
>"I know you'll heal but this will help."<br>He nodded as I lightly kissed him before grabbing the supplies from Cora and going to work, within a few minutes we had the wound disinfected, complete with growls and curses from Derek, and wrapped his torso with the gauze, also complete with small whimpers from the alpha.  
>"I need a beer."<br>I laughed at my mate while Cora disappeared upstairs, now that the immediate danger of her brother dying was under control.  
>"I'm kicking Isaac out tonight, I can't have him here."<br>I rolled my eyes as my mate stood up.  
>"No you won't. You kick him out and I'm leaving too. He has no where else to go, and right now, he's your only beta that still has faith in you besides me."<br>Derek looked at the ground and nodded before kissing my cheek and standing up to walk to the kitchen.  
>"Grab me a beer too."<br>I smiled at my mate as he nodded and opened two bottles before sitting next to me on the floor.  
>"I don't like this new pack."<br>"We'll deal with it."

**So what do we think?**


	27. Chapter 26

**I'm back guys!**  
><strong>Finally got everything written for this story!<strong>  
><strong>A quick shout out to She-WolfMoon and .7967 for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

"I don't like this plan."  
>Derek sighed and looked at me.<br>"It's the best one we have."  
>I shook my head.<br>"Someone is going to die because of this stupid plan."  
>The alpha glared at me as the betas watched our stare down, sighing I gave in first, my wolf whining about our mate being mad at us.<br>"I know where they are!"  
>We turned and spotted Scott as he walked in.<br>"The apartment above the Argents we know."  
>I growled lowly as I moved next to Peter, the only one taking my side.<br>"Cora and I followed the twins."  
>Scott looked at Boyd before stating the obvious.<br>"Then they want you to know."  
>I sighed.<br>"Or, more likely, they don't care."  
>Scott approached the table we were standing around that had a blueprint of the apartment building on it.<br>"What is this?"  
>Peter scoffed next to me.<br>"Isn't it obvious? The Schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike."  
>Scott looked at Derek in shock.<br>"You're going after them?"  
>Derek barely glanced at the teenager.<br>"Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us."  
>I rolled my eyes and continued to glare at my mate as he turned back to the blueprint.<br>"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison."  
>Scott gave Derek a look, much the same as the one he was currently receiving from me.<br>"So kill them first, that's the plan?"  
>"They won't even see it coming."<br>I scoffed at Boyd as Scott quickly retaliated.  
>"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"<br>Peter shifted next to me as he voiced my slight annoyance.  
>"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him."<br>We both looked at Derek as Cora responded.  
>"I do. Why do we need this kid?"<br>I growled lowly at her, easily stepping up for Scott.  
>"This kid helped save our lives, including yours, not to mention he's twice the wolf you are."<br>She snarled at me and Peter intervened.  
>"Enough girls."<br>Derek spoke up.  
>"And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."<br>Scott continued to glare at Derek.  
>"You can't beat a pack of alphas."<br>Cora spoke up, again.  
>"That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him."<br>Boyd was quit to back her up.  
>"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies."<br>Peter rolled his eyes and looked at the teenagers.  
>"Only this isn't a snake, it's a Hydra. And like Scott says, they're all alphas."<br>Derek shifted, his resolve still in place.  
>"Deucalion's still the leader."<br>I looked up at my mate.  
>"Let's hope so."<br>Peter quickly spoke up before another argument could start between Derek and I.  
>"Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the Hydra?"<br>"Two more grew back in its place."  
>We all looked at Scott in shock for a moment.<br>"Somebody's been doing their summer reading."

I paced back and forth as I waited for my pack to get back, I had decided to stay behind, and as the sun was beginning to rise I deeply regretted it. Growling I stomped my foot and walked down to my car, kicking the tire in annoyance before sliding into the drivers seat and peeling out of the driveway. Pushing the car as fast as it would go I made it to the apartment building in record time. Pulling into a parking space I walked into the building, almost having to cover my nose as the smell of blood hit me in the face. Shaking my head I followed the scent to the basement. Finally I was able to pick up Derek's scent over the blood as I approached a giant hole in the floor.  
>"He couldn't have."<br>Creeping over to the hole I looked over the edge to see Derek laying on the escalators.  
>"I told him not to go."<br>Shaking my head I took a deep breath before jumping into the hole, freefalling for a few seconds before landing with a loud thud, my feet on either side of the railing Derek didn't hit. Bending down I sniffed at my mate, grateful when he smelt alive.  
>"Derek, wake up, you're to heavy for me to carry."<br>The wolf growled lowly before opening his eyes.  
>"Hey sleepy head, let's get you home ok?"<br>His eyes focused on me for a moment before he nodded and I went about getting him on his feet, using the fact that we were on an incline to my advantage.  
>"How-How did you find me?"<br>I smirked and started walking us towards the car, taking it slow as I tried not to cause my mate more pain.  
>"It's not like I didn't know where you were. And the scent of blood is overwhelming in here."<br>He nodded numbly as we finally made it to the car. Opening the back seat I helped Derek lay down in the back before closing the door and sliding into the drivers seat.  
>"Just relax Derek, I'll get you fixed up."<p>

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Remember to review!<strong>


	28. Chapter 27

**Mini chapter right now guys!**  
><strong>Got a full chapter for you tomorrow though!<strong>

As Billy Currington drifted through the radio I swayed to the music while lightly singing to the song.  
>"I forgot how beautiful your voice is."<br>Turning I laughed at Derek as he smiled at me. It took me almost six hours but I was able to heal all of his wounds.  
>"You look better, how do you feel?"<br>He smiled.  
>"Where did you learn to treat wounds like that?"<br>I smiled and gently kissed him.  
>"Two years of medical school, and before dad got sober, I took the blows for Stiles. Had to act quickly so nothing would scar to bad."<br>Derek growled lowly before kissing me hard for a moment.  
>"As much as I would love to continue that."<br>I kissed him softly, giggling as his hands moved to my waist.  
>"I really need to restock our first aid kit, and we're running out of food, again."<br>He chuckled, moving to nibble on my neck as I was starting to lose my resolve.  
>"But I need my nurse here, what if I hurt myself again."<br>I laughed and lightly bit his neck.  
>"I'm just going to be gone for an hour. You'll survive. If you hurt yourself while I'm gone. I'm not healing you again."<br>With a sweet smile I stepped back and grabbed my purse, resisting the urge to jump on my mate as he pouted at me.  
>"I'll be right back."<br>He sighed as I finally left the apartment, smiling to myself as I walked down to my car and headed towards the grocery store. Halfway there I noticed a moth in my car as it kept hitting me in the face. Growling I rolled down the window and shoved the annoying bug out before rolling up the window and looking at the road. As I crept closer to the grocery store my car was flooded with the black and white moths. Cursing I started weaving as I swatted at the bugs before feeling like I was suffocating and passing out.

**So what are we thinking?**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>A quick shout out to hoechlingirl, She-WolfMoon, and revolution fanatic for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter guys!<strong>

Waking up in a daze I started coughing as my oxygen was being cut off, reaching up I felt my fingers wrap around a rope before pulling myself up allowing me to breath clearly. Looking around it didn't take a genius to realize I was hanging by my wrist in what looked like an abandoned warehouse.  
>"Where am I?"<br>Looking around I twisted my body to look behind me, and spotted some old machinery.  
>"The old distillery? What the hell?"<br>Closing my eyes I focused on letting my claws extend as I easily cut myself free, landing on the ground I hissed as my wrist started to heal. Rolling my shoulders I took two steps before I was stopped by something. Looking down I quickly realized I was surrounded by mountain ash.  
>"Oh come on."<br>Taking a seat I realized I was just going to have to wait it out and pray I didn't starve to death.

(Derek's P.O.V.)

Just when I thought I had control of the situation my world shifted. Boyd was dead, his powers coursed through my veins from where my claws had taken his life from him. My mate, my life, she was gone. She didn't run away, I would've been able to sense where she was. But it was like she didn't exists anymore.  
>"Quit sulking."<br>I didn't even glance at my uncle as he leaned against the doorway.  
>"I know Destiny missing and Boyd's death are bothering you, but you have a pack that needs an alpha. Destiny isn't dead; if she were you would be too. We both know that."<br>I sighed and stood up, feeling my body shaking as my wolf whined and howled in pain.  
>"I shouldn't have let her leave."<br>My voice shook as well as my shoulders.  
>"If she had stayed she might be dead instead of Boyd. Kali got the jump on you Derek, don't let her get to you again."<br>I turned and looked at him, knowing my face gave everything away as the older wolf sighed and approached me. Raising his hand he placed it on my shoulder and squeezed it in comfort.  
>"Where ever she is, she wouldn't want you to be sulking like this, it isn't becoming of an alpha."<br>I growled and forced my cold mask back into place, Peter smirked and nodded.  
>"That's better. Go look for your mate, I have a feeling Stiles is going to be here any minute."<br>I raised an eyebrow before his scent hit me, nodding I walked out of my loft and to my car, following the path she would have taken to get to the grocery store. Her car had been found yesterday, the sheriff was livid, but he didn't act like he was suspecting me. Pulling to a stop where they had found her car, it had crashed head on into an on coming vehicle. Thankfully the man driving the other car walked away with minimal injuries. Stepping out I sniffed the air, her scent was long gone, and I was at a complete lost on where to look. With a heavy sigh I climbed back into my car and drove to the man I didn't want to ask help from, but it seemed unavoidable.

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Remember to review and I'll see everyone tomorrow!<strong>


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>The end is near! Literally in 3 chapters this story will meet it's end!<strong>  
><strong>Just a word of warning.<strong>  
><strong>As always a shout out to DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103 and She-WolfMoon for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy guys!<strong>

(Destiny's P.O.V.)

I coughed lightly, it has been over a week and I was still stuck in the same spot. I was cold, my wolf had stopped her whining and had gone silent yesterday. I think we both knew we weren't going to be found. Leaning back I let my head rest against the invisible barrier. My stomach growled pitifully, I could already feel my ribs from the lack of food. I knew being away from my mate was not helping. That was another thing to. I couldn't feel anyone, Peter, Boyd, Isaac, Derek, it was like they never existed. I was truly alone, left to die by someone I more than likely didn't know. Gasping I winced as pain shot through my body again. Whimpering I curled into a ball and continued to wait. At the sound of footsteps I looked up to see a woman walking over to me. She had long dark hair, blue eyes, and was wearing something a teacher might wear. I was to tired and weak to care at the moment.  
>"So this is Derek's little mate?"<br>I growled weakly at her, my wolf starting to spark back to life in my mind.  
>"I have to say, you are quiet a looker for a wolf, no wonder he's so proud of having you as a mate. I asked him out you know?"<br>My wolf growled again as I slowly got to my feet, glaring up at the woman.  
>"But he turned me down, saying he was seeing someone."<br>She started circling around me.  
>"I bet you don't even know who I am. My name's Jennifer Blake, I believe your brother Stiles is in my class."<br>At that I felt my claws extend, weak or not I would protect my pack and family as much as I could, even if it meant giving up my life.  
>"Let me out of here. I don't know what you want, but I'm not giving you anything."<br>She smirked at me.  
>"My you are a dedicated alpha female aren't you?"<br>I growled, my fangs barred as I watched her.  
>"I'm afraid I can't let you out just yet. You see, if I do, then your scent would be on me and Derek would rip my throat out with those lovely teeth of his."<br>I growled again as her arousal from talking about my mate drifted to me.  
>"I wonder what happens to a mated pair of if one cheats on the other?"<br>I growled again, my claws coming out fully as I didn't bother hiding my rage as my wolf woke up fully.  
>"Leave him alone."<br>She smirked.  
>"Oh little bitch, he's already mine, now that his inner wolf is silent. With your scent gone, he thinks you ran away from him."<br>I snarled and hit the barrier, blinking in surprise when my fist went into the barrier before it was repelled.  
>"See? Nothing can break that barrier except the one that made it. And there is no way I'm doing that. Have fun sweetheart."<br>I growled lowly as she walked away, I waited until I heard her car pull away before pushing against the barrier again. I could feel the electrical current hitting my system as I dug my feet into the ground and continued to push until finally the barrier gave and I collapsed outside of the circle.  
>"Well that's interesting."<br>Smirking I reared back and let a howl rip from my throat before gasping and struggling to my feet. Taking a few steps I collapsed again.  
>"Come on, gota move before that bitch comes back."<br>Crawling on my hands and knees I was able to get out of the distillery before allowing my claws out so I could get some leverage as I crawled.  
>"Well. This isn't something I expected to find in the woods."<br>I looked up and fear struck me to the core, sitting back I looked up at the man.  
>"Look, I've had a hell of a week, I was kidnapped and left to starve to death, some bitch is trying to steal my mate from me, I can't feel my pack anymore. Take your pick which is worse. So if your gonna kill me Deucalion, just do it. Hell I might thank you for it at this point."<br>I felt tears of frustration well up as I looked up at the alpha.  
>"I can't even help my brother, what kind of sister am I if I can't even protect my family?"<br>The alpha knelt down and placed his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel claws digging into my skull but it never came.  
>"Do you know why I didn't kill you?"<br>I shook my head.  
>"Because my dear, you have potential that even your precious mate won't admit you have. Let me help you, and in exchange, you join my pack"<br>I grunted as pain hit me again.  
>"And if I refuse?"<br>He smirked.  
>"Well, it'll be a shame to see you die of something as simple as starvation."<br>I sighed and nodded, the will to live was stronger than my hatred for the alpha.  
>"Fine. I'll join your pack for now."<br>He smiled and grabbed my arm, forcing me to lean against him as he lead the way through the woods.  
>"I thought you were blind?"<br>Deucalion smirked.  
>"Not always."<br>I nodded and fell silent as we walked to his apartment.

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Next chapter there is a lot more action next chapter I swear!<strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>So yeah, to answer hoechlingirl's question, I was hinting that she's a true alpha.<strong>  
><strong>And of course thank you to DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103 and She-WolfMoon for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy guys!<strong>

I smiled as my teeth ripped into more meat.  
>"Are you ready to go my dear?"<br>I nodded, knowing exactly what the demon wolf wanted me to do and what was going to happen. I was going to die, but I was going to take that bitch out with me. Taking another gulp of water I stood up from the table, closed my eyes once and approached the alpha.  
>"I just wanted to thank you. Again."<br>He smiled.  
>"It's going to be a shame not to have you around, good luck."<br>I nodded and kissed his cheek before darting out the door, my fingers dialing Stiles number on Deucalion's cell phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Stiles? Are you safe?"  
>There was a pause as I could hear voices in the background, one in particular was obviously Derek.<br>"Yes, yeah I'm safe. Where are you?"  
>"It doesn't matter. Where's Derek?"<br>There was another pause before he sighed.  
>"He's right here giving me the I'm-going-to-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth look."<br>I chuckled as I pushed the car faster.  
>"Let me talk to him."<br>There was a shuffle as the phone was passed over, when all I could hear was breathing I figured it was Derek.  
>"Derek? I love you. I just-I have something to do. And I just want you to know that I love you so, so much. Please remember that."<br>I hung up the phone and pushed the car faster, sliding through the curves in the rain. Pulling up to the hospital I wasn't surprised to see Derek's car.  
>"Of course he's here."<br>Jumping out of my car I took off running through the chaos. Only having to search for a few minutes before I spotted the bitch that was causing me so much trouble. With silent footsteps I slammed into her, causing us to fall into the elevator.  
>"Here's a tip bitch, you want me dead, you have to kill me, not leave me for dead."<br>As her eyes changed colors I raised my claws and started clawing at her stomach. I didn't know my dad was missing, that she had almost killed Lydia, I didn't care either for the most part. I was so focused on ripping her apart I also didn't noticed she had shoved her hands against my stomach before a surge of power shoved me off of her and into the ceiling before falling back to the floor. Coughing I glared up at the woman.  
>"You think that's enough to stop me?"<br>Jumping up I tried to slash at her again only to be shoved away by the same power. With a low growl I walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck, snarling in her face as the elevator stopped.  
>"Destiny!"<br>I didn't even look up at the sound of Derek's voice as he entered the elevator.  
>"Destiny stop, your dad's missing and she's the only one who knows where he is."<br>I continued to growl as the woman smirked at me.  
>"Sorry Derek. But this is between us."<br>As he reached for me I turned and landed a hit hard enough to knock him out, turning I snarled at the woman as she looked at me in shock.  
>"You'd turn on your own mate?"<br>I smirked.  
>"Amazing what the drive for revenge will do, isn't it?"<br>I shoved my claws into her stomach as she placed her hand on my forehead and sent a wave of energy at me that hurt like hell before my world went black and cold.

**Don't kill me yet!**  
><strong>I have one more chapter I'll update tomorrow morning...or before I go to work tonight...haven't decided which yet.<strong>  
><strong>But anyway, what did you guys think?<strong>


	32. Chapter 31

**Ok guys last chapter!**  
><strong>I'm not gonna lie your probably gonna need some tissues for this one, I did.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway I decided that to go ahead and update!<strong>  
><strong>So thank you to DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103, hoechlingirl, ALEX, itskathrynhale for reviewing, and to everyone that favorited andor followed the story!**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

(Derek's P.O.V.)

I woke up in a daze, my ears ringing before the sound of a faint heartbeat reached me. Sitting up I looked over and saw Destiny barely breathing as she smiled at me.  
>"Des."<br>I crawled over to her and held her against my chest.  
>"Don't do this to me Destiny, come on."<br>"Derek."  
>Her voice was so weak, it was painful to hear.<br>"I-I-I couldn't kill her."  
>I held her tighter.<br>"Shh don't talk Destiny."  
>She whimpered and clung onto me.<br>"It hurts Derek. I didn't think dying would hurt."  
>I kissed her, pressing my hand onto her cheek and pulled her pain into me, my head immediately exploded in pain, I blinked back the pain before pulling my hand back.<br>"Please Destiny, don't leave me, this wasn't supposed to happen, I was supposed to marry you."  
>I paused as tears welled up, I could hear footsteps and judging by the gasp and near silent wail it was Stiles.<br>"I was supposed to get you pregnant with our pups, our children, we were supposed to grow old together and see our grandchildren."  
>I started crying, holding my mate to my chest as her breathing started to become shallow.<br>"Derek?"  
>I looked down at her.<br>"I love you, and Stiles, make sure he know that I'm sorry wasn't there for him like I was supposed to be."  
>She gasped and panted; bending down I captured her lips in mine one more time as her breathing stopped and I heard her heart give two weak beats before stopping. Choking back a sob I looked up to see Stiles in tears as he held her hand, when he had grabbed it I wasn't to sure.<p>

* * *

><p>"Derek?"<br>I looked up at Peter, I knew I looked like hell, my mate was dead, we were waiting until we found her dad to have her funeral, and I also knew I was slowly dying as well.  
>"How long do I have?"<br>He sighed and took a seat next to me on my bed.  
>"Maybe a month. It's hard to tell. But not long."<br>I nodded, anger gripping my grieving soul as I looked up at him again.  
>"Help me find her, I'm going to rip her head from her body."<br>Peter smirked and nodded.  
>"You want to take out Deucalion as well."<br>It wasn't a question but a statement and I nodded.  
>"Then we only have tonight, it's the lunar eclipse, it's the only time we will have the advantage."<br>"Why are you helping me this time?"  
>He smirked at me.<br>"Because I want revenge as well. She was your mate but she was like a daughter to me. Everyone wants their own revenge for her death, she was a one of a kind person and wolf. She shouldn't have died like she did. And we will make that bitch pay for what she did. Now get up, we're losing daylight."  
>I growled and stood up, locking onto my anger as we came up with a plan.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat smug as Scott took a video and sent it to Jennifer.<br>"You sure this is going to work?"  
>I nodded.<br>"Trust me."  
>The teenager nodded as we waited. A few minutes passed when Deucalion appeared.<br>"What do you want?"  
>I growled at him.<br>"I merely want to help, I have my own reasons for wanting her dead. I didn't think she would kill your mate like that."  
>I shook my head, already feeling my heartbeat slowing every few minutes.<br>"I'm going to kill her."  
>"Now boys."<br>We looked over and I growled as Jennifer appeared in the doorway.  
>"There's no need to fight over me."<br>In an instant I was over taken by my wolf and I let him attack her, I felt him slice through her skin, our teeth ripping chunks of her skin and muscles off her bones. Her screaming was barely noticeable as the lunar eclipse started and I was forced back into control. Stepping back I smirked darkly at the state she was in. Most of her right shoulder was missing; giant slashes covered her chest and stomach. I smirked as I grabbed her by the throat.  
>"Let them go."<br>She tried to shove me off and I simply pushed back against her.  
>"You have 15 minutes before my wolf tears the flesh from your bones, and when he's finished, he might take pity and kill you."<br>I dropped her and watched her as she decided to do something extremely stupid in her state. She ran over and placed her hand over Deucalion's eyes, giving him his sight back as the man screamed, I could only guess she was hoping he would save her. When she pulled her hand back the fifteen minutes were up and my wolf was back in full force as he took over again and started ripping her apart. I knew I was covered in her blood by the time he stopped. Looking down I smirked when I realized he had killed her. He literally sliced her in half and cut her head off. Making sure she wouldn't be back to bother Scott or his pack again. All of a sudden I felt weak and collapsed on the spot.  
>"Derek?"<br>I smiled at Scott as he looked down at me in concern.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>I continued to smile as I felt my heartbeat slowing, I knew Scott and Deucalion could hear it as well.  
>"I'm going to join her Scott."<br>"What? You can't die on me."  
>I just sighed.<br>"It's what happens when a werewolf's mate dies, we have a few months at most before we pass as well. Watch after Stiles and Isaac okay? It's what Destiny wants. And."  
>I paused taking a breath as it became harder to breath.<br>"And be a better alpha than I was."  
>Scott had tears in his eyes while looking lost at what to do.<br>"You were a great alpha Derek."  
>I smiled, I knew he was lying, but it was good to hear as I closed my eyes and felt the last bit of breath leave my body as my heart stopped and I was finally able to join my mate and pack.<p>

**THE END**


End file.
